


Disharmonic Harmony

by Itineri



Series: Sound in the key of life. [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itineri/pseuds/Itineri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place hours after Continuum through to a week after. Right before my story Für Elise. My take on Daniel's awakening to the reality of life beyond work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 days before

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who've read my first writings. This is a series of 7 chapters. Reviews will help me know how I'm doing. I'm a tad nervous writing. Feel free to offer advice.  
> As usual i don;t own these characters. I'm just sharing my daydreams with you.

“Daniel?” _Do you really want to do this?_

“Jack.” _yes why are you asking?_

“Daniel?” _because I don’t agree with you._

“Jack?” _why don’t you?!_

“Because you had a long day a boring day and maybe going home rather then back to base is the better part of of sanity.” Jack insisted. "Humor an old man why dontcha?” They stood arguing in their odd shorthand at the parking lot of where they had enjoyed a lazy late lunch on Jack's dime. Cam and Teal’c had left for their apartments. They lived in the same building.

Sam was in the car already. Daniel could see her grin from where he stood. She didn't even try to hide it. “I do need to do some work but that isn’t the only reason I want to go back to base, JACK.” The Emphasis on his name meant the argument was done. Daniel climb into the back.

“Fine.” He replied sliding into the driver’s seat. “Remind me why I put up with him?”

Sam reached over and stroked his knee while replying. “He is brilliant, speaks more languages then you have fingers and toes. And he needs you almost as much as I do.” Daniel missed the looks between them as he was staring out the window. He heard Sam’s reply and he sighed agreeing.

* * *

 

He pushed back from the table. Glancing up at the clock it read 1am. His brow knitted tighter while he rolled back to the side of the desk where his phone was. “Yeah, it’s Daniel. Has there been any returns from the Tok’ra homeworld?”

“No Dr. Jackson. We did have a status check from Ms. Mal Doran. She asked for and received permission to stay another 24 hours.”

Daniel chewed his cheek nodding while he listened. _Hummm, Vala staying there?_. She didn’t like the Tok’ra much. An uneasiness stirred in his gut. “Is there any scheduled returns to there?”

“Yes Dr Jackson. At 0500 today SG-20, it says on the roster for research purposes.”

“Thank you Airman.” He hit the disconnect and called Cam.

“Mitchell,” the groggy voice on the other said answered on the forth ring.

“Daniel here. I’m going back to the Tok’ra homeworld in the am.”He heard a feminine voice in the background. He sucked air through his teeth. _Yeah gonna owe him a huge apology._

“Sure. Be back for our next mission. In two days for the briefing,” He grumbled a bit then added. “Makes sure Princess is ok.” Then he hung up.

 _Enough for a short sleep,_ he thought while walking back to his base quarters. He paused and looked down at her door. Still after two and half years years their quarters were close to each other. It was less than 10 steps. But it might has well have been a mile. He entered his room tossing his keycard on the desk. There was a 2nd keycard in a tray there. He’d had it since she came to the base. She’d slipped it in his pocket sometime after she slapped those bracelets on. He never returned it.

He’d not been in her room since she had stopped having nightmare after her kidnapping. The memory of his holding her shaking, sweat soaked body flashed. He hadn’t heard her screaming. He had just woke feeling her fear. It was like that occasionally. Times of pure communications. It happened in times of great need, or times of whimsy. But not with any frequency. Dr Lam told him it was probably a holdover from any number of mind altering things they had been through. That night he got glimpse when she spoke of how terrible parts of her life had been.

He had always known and acknowledge there was a physical attraction between them. He'd have to be blind not to see her obvious charms. However he pinpointed the kidnapping as to when his emotions for her started to changed. The potential loss of her had spooked him. Her fragility in her nightmares showed him a side of her he knew was there but had not witnessed. 

Sleep. He needed to sleep and to let worries stop for the night. 


	2. 6 days before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel goes back to the Tok'ra homeworld to get Vala. Finds more work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anise is back for a bit. Hopefully you enjoy this. I can't seem to find a Cannon name for Ba'al's host. feel free to leave a correction.  
> UPDATE: I found a source for the host's name. The Stargate wiki lists Aziru as the name. Oddly it wasn't linked off of Ba'al. I found it from Sam's entry.

“SG-20 you have a go.” The voice of Walter Harriman repeated the ritual words.

The younger team walked up to the gate. Daniel followed armed only with his beretta and napsack. He unrolled his desert floppy hat for the trek back to the city. The crystal spires glisten in the late morning sun. It was beautiful to see what the Tok'ra crystals could do above ground. Now with the System Lords gone the remaining Tok'ra could live in the light of day. Their building style reflected the joy of that achievement. Each building seem to be semi-transparent and cast a slightly different hue. The over all effect was breathtaking.

After 20 minutes he waved to the teamleader singaling his departure. He made his way into the welcome garden of the main entrance. The city was so new the trees were still people height and the vines had yet to make it up the trellis. To the left was a city Kiosk. He navigated it's menus till he found where Vala was supposed to be. She had been given guess quarters right off the temple where the extraction ceremony had been. There was a medical center right next to it. _Probably where they were keeping Ba'al's host._

After 45 minutes he found her quarters. "Vala." He touched the door signal. He was looking at the ground when the door opened. Raising his eyes over his glasses he finally got why he was feeling off about her. She looked tired, more then that she looked worn out. She was fine less then 24 hours ago. The sparkle clip was clipped to the corner of her desert BDU shirt. Her hair was pulled into a limp ponytail. 

“Daniel is there a problem?” Her voice lacked it’s cheeriness and she spoke directly. No pleasantries or flirts. His brow wrinkled in concern. She was still in the clothing she wore yesterday. Her ivory skin seemed to be transparent. _What happened here?_ he thought _It's only been a day. She manages to say up a day without looking like death warmed over._

“No, there isn’t any problem per se. It’s just I know this isn’t your ideal day in the park. When you didn’t come back there was concern. We were, I-I-I was concerned. While I thought you were going to spend some time here, I wasn’t thinking it would take this long.” He was speaking fast. The longer he prattled on the broader her smile got. “And to be honest you look weary. Did you rest at all? What?” He stopped the streaming. 

“You were worried?” Her tone was stilled tired, but there was a lightness in it.

“Naturally. Who wouldn’t be? Given your personal history. What is keeping you here of all places? And at this ungoddly hour?” He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. His continence was only mildly annoyed.

“Ba’al’s host Aziru was ok. Well, not really ok. But he was ambulatory for the first bit but then he saw something. I still don’t know what. And he fell catatonic. We, and by we I mean mainly the Tok’ra, were trying some methods to draw him out." She shivered and rubbed her arms. "Did you know I am one of the few stable recovered hosts?” There was something in her tone that stalled him from cracking any remarks about stability.

After a bit it he realized she was actually waiting on an answer. "Well you are the only one I know who is functional.”

“I was using their memory recall device to help them hone their after extraction care. Don’t mind telling you it put my teeth on edge.” He nodded as she spoke that would explain the drawn tired look she had. More so than lack of sleep.

“You look worn perhaps it would be make sense to come home. Rest up. Those recall machines can take a lot out of anyone.” He looked into her eyes directly trying to gauge her temperament. His mind raced to form counter arguments. What he wasn't prepared for was her agreeing.

She nodded. Clearly not having any fight in her. This worried him more than her appearance. “Let me check in with Aziru and his doctor. Wait here, then we can return together.” She didn’t wait for his reply. His brow drew tighter and his mouth pursed while he titled his head in the direction she departed.

He thumbed the radio to inform SG-20’s team leader he was going back to SGC shortly with Vala and wouldn't be meeting up with them. He stifled a yawn and looked at his watch. 3 hours was definitely not enough sleep. Another 10 minutes he’d go looking after her.

* * *

 

Shortly after someone else entered the room he was waiting in. He was bent over his journal writing in an entry when he noticed the footfall wasn’t Vala’s. Well infact there was footfall. Vala normally didn’t make a sound. “Anise and Freya good to you.” He folded the book closed. He stood wearing his best diplomatic smile. This was the very last person he was wanted to see.

“Dr Jackson” Anise answered in the syllabic tones of a symbiot. She was smiling warmingly to him. _Uh-oh,_ he swallowed, _I'm really not up to this. Give it a rest Anise._. “We’d heard you arrived in the city. I have something of interest to you.” She back stepped a bit and two additional Tok’ra came in with an antigrav sled. On it was 4 stone tablets. "These were liberated from a world the Ori devastated. Your knoweldge of Ancient far surpasses ours. Not many of us aren’t fluent in Asgardian either. It was decided by my superior to deliver this to the Tau’ri with hopes that you would be able to understand it.” Anise walked closer to Daniel. He backed a bit keeping the distance. “We had hoped to accompany you back and perhaps work this puzzle out?”

“Am I interrupting the party?” Vala’s smile was not as genuine to his eyes as others might have thought. “Darling, I didn’t know you knew Anise?” She bounced over to him. Turning she faced the Tok'ra woman again.

“No, no, no, Sweetheart, no interruption. Everything sorted out?” He moved just enough to position her between Anise and himself. His hand rested on her lower back. The fingers flexed to tap three quick strikes of a finger, followed by 3 dragging taps and three more quick strikes. She turned her head with a nod. Because she was Vala she pecked his cheek knowing full well he couldn't do anything but smile in response.

“Yes. Aziru is stable. You were right about us needing to get back for our date. It was careless of me to forget our special time together” He didn’t see her face as she looked to Anise when she replied. He did see Anise’s ardor cool. _Don't spread it too thick._ He thought to himself. _She isn't stupid. Over acting will have her thinking something is up._

“Anise was just dropping off something that the Tok’ra would like us to take a look at.” He slid the hand up to her shoulder resting it there. Ready to tighten if she over did it again. “We wont be needing additional help, Anise. It was nice of you to offer.” Again with the polite neutrality that years of diplomacy had him master.

“I see now. Yes of course. You can send the sled back as soon as possible. Keep this remote with you and it will follow you.” She handed it to Vala. “How is General O’Neill?” she asked.

“I really don’t know. He is on his honeymoon.” He replied the lie easily falling off his tongue. At the puzzled look from Anise, Vala added "A Tau’ri custom of taking time off from duties after nuptials. The wedding was a blast. Who knew Daniel was a gifted dancer." Daniel schooled his features not to show anything but affection to Vala.

“Oh well then extend my congratulations to him. If you will excuse me. I must be going.” Daniel felt a bit sorry for the woman as she hurried away. 

“Well I’m glad Mitchell made me learn some of those morse code phrases. That could have gone different.” She turned facing him "Now what was that about?"

He looked down at her. His hand still on her shoulder. “Thank you for that rescue. Anise is a Tok'ra Archeologist. I'm not sure if she is their best or not. However for years she has been trying to get stationed on Earth as an envoy when Jacob/Selmak died. The symbiot has an attraction for me; while the host favors Jack.” He paused looking into her eyes. The silver grey seemed to be dancing.  His lips thinned. "Out with it....please" He added the nicety when it seemed she was not going to come forth.

"I'm tore between deciding if I should insist on the date or explaining the images in my mind. For once I think I wont push either." Her eyes searched his face as they stood silently close. It seemed more intimate then the dozens of times she draped herself over his back or on his shoulder in the office. 

He abruptly dropped his hand. Her face seemed to sadden for a flash before slipping back into the mask of frivolity she wore. “We should be heading out.” He cleared his throat and turned to pack up his journal.

“Yes, of course, Darling.” A small hint of disappointment colors her voice. He closed his eyes hearing the emotion. _Not yet Vala_ , he thought.


	3. 5 days ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strung up man starts to loosen up.

Vala missed the morning work session with Daniel. Dr Lam wanted her to sleep in. He looked up when he heard the air exchange venting the warming air. His office was quiet, too quiet. He didn’t like it. He had gotten used to Vala her noise and her feedback. Twice this morning he caught himself talking to thin air asking for an opinion. He pursed his lips irritated: At himself for actually wanting the noise, at the oppressive feeling HIS own office had now that it was only him, at Vala for changing him so slowly he didn’t notice.

The tablets were definitely similar to the one from Ernest’s planet in that it appeared to be 4 sets of similar informations but different languages. So far the Ancient and Asgard seem to reflect themselves. He only had the basic understanding of Nox that was mostly inferred from previous Four Race meeting places data. The Furling was a total blank. It’s scrolling script almost reminded one of the fictitious high elven from the old Lord of the Ring books. But what meant something in one place didn’t in another. He'd never been so perplexed by language before. 

He was preparing a document to send to the Nox asking if the translation of their older written language was correct. They seemed to be open to more communications since the Asgard die. But they didn’t feel it was their place help out outright. He asked about the Furling and was told: “More growth was needed” before he grasped it. He'd send it past the other linguists in SGC before giving it to Walter to transmit. He typed emphatically on the keys all out of sorts. A knocking at his open door drew his attention away.

“Oh hey, Sam. What’s up?” He tried sounding lighter then he felt. He took his glasses off placing them on the table in front of him. Rubbing his eyes, he pushed back a bit.

“Was actually looking for Vala. We have a standing lunch for Sundays and Wednesdays.” She walked over to the 4 large tablets taking up space on his lab table. “How’s this coming along. You look for lack of a better word stymied.”

“Slowly.” He groaned “I’m not entirely sure Furling is just a written language. I think it might be possibly a sung rather than spoken one. Where key changes the meaning of the phrase. I’ll know more when or if I can get the Nox to verify their portion of this.” He gestured to the dots and triangles that made up the Nox Script. "Well truth be told, I'll know that I'm at lease getting the Nox right, which will lead to better understanding of that." He gestured to the scripted Furling.

“Reminds me of Braille.” She grinned looking more the a teenaged girl then one of the sharpest minds on the planet. She ran her fingers over it. "All the dots, almost like Binary but not."

“Aah the written Nox. Yeah." He sighed with a wry grin. He seems to be getting out of The Daniel Funk if even for a few moments. "Reminds me of Klingon which I find perversely satisfying.” He grinned at her causing her to laugh at the comparison between the fictitious warrior race and the pacifistic fae-like beings. 

“I swear decoding the Furling language would be the work of a lifetime. Hell, any of the things I’ve worked on in the past decade I could easily have devoted a life time to more fully solving. Not just a grasping at straw for the solution to a crisis.” He gestured broadly to the stuff in his lab. His hands moving as he spoke. "I feel as if I just scratch a surface of understanding a culture then pop another things draws me to an entirely new set of puzzles." 

“Are you saying something here?” Sam’s eyes grew big. Daniel easily understood her trepidation. Of all the people here, she was the one with whom he always seemed to get. Their sibling-like relationship was often the sanity saver he needed.

“Nooo,  yes, Er,  No, Well...." He paused to collect his thoughts. "It's just that sometimes I find I am craving next thing to be discovered instead of wanting to follow something all the way through. That is so not who I was.” His brow smoothed while he smiled till his dimples winked. “There was a time I’d have been happy to do that forever, spend years on some small section of a culture. And even a time after her death when I certainly did not want anything more than Research, being useful without being involved.” He paused, putting his glasses back on and looked back at the crowded bookcase behind Sam. “I’m not the same person I was. Well to be blunt, this body isn't even the same twice over. However, more accurately I feel as if I’ve returned to some odd mix of my younger enthusiasm tempered with a hard earned wisdom." He paused for a breath and a curious expression emerged on his face. "Ya want to hear something odd?” His hands gestured at her as if to say this is crazy. She nodded looking at him as if he were telling a joke. “Ya know I actually beat Mitchell at pistol practice last month? Me, the guy who couldn't even figure out where the safety was is now the leader on the accuracy board.” He was speaking faster now. Some of his words doing that stutter he does when his mouth was moving at the faster as his mind. “I-I-I sometime wonder how I got here. When did I become this?” He stopped abruptly staring at the table.

After it became obvious he wasn’t continuing she spoke.“I’d say you even changed in the past 3 years the most. Before that you seemed to wall yourself up in here. You realize that is the first time I’ve heard you refer to her without it sounding so painful. Teal’c and I were deeply worried.  Your wit stung as much as it lighten moods. We thought you'd become bitter in your self-imposed isolation. I couldn’t pull you out. Jack sure as hell couldn't. But someone did when we couldn't and did it by hook, crook, and", Sam tapped a book on the corner of the table. "book." She stopped her eyes looking up as if to search for something. 

He looked at her pushing his glasses up. He wet his lips with his tongue before adding. “And…?” when she didn’t continue.

“And nothing. You’re a brilliant, caring man, Daniel. You’ll figure it out. Now that you know you aren’t the same, open your eyes to who else isn’t.” She nodded to him. “I’m off to find my lunch partner.”

* * *

 

Vala came into the room a bit over an hour later with a tray loaded with a lunch and two blue jellos. He glanced in her way then back his screen. She put it on his desk off to the side.

“Lunch time, Darling. If you hurry you might finish it before the meeting.” She bopped over to the small couch in the corner. “Or I could feed you while wearing a bunch of purple bananas?” She added after he didn’t respond.

He looked up at the far wall when the phrase finally penetrated. “Bananas aren’t purple, Vala.” He moved to the desk. ”Thank you for this.”

“Don’t thank me. Thank your legions of female commissary workers who worship you from afar.” Her grin was all teeth. He dropped his head at her statement. Then looked up shaking his head. “Can’t you ever be serious? Or even take a thank you.” He began eating his lunch.

“I can yes. We both know I can. However where is the fun in that.” She picked up a catalog and started paging through it. “As if you needed serious, but frankly you are the last person I know who needs more serious.”

He watched her reading it as he ate. The purple and green crystal hair clip he got her for christmas was at the crown holding back the front part of her hair. As she moved her head reading it twinkled. She bit the corner of her lip as she read one of the descriptions. ‘Open your eyes’ Sam had said. He watched her closely. She no longer wearing scarfs or pretty tanks under the uniform button shirt. his eyes drifted down to her BDU pants with the boots under the pant legs. That and the bauble were the only outward signs she was not conforming to the adopted dress code for SG teams.

He looked down at his feet. The pant legs tucked into the boots. Boots worn more times than any other footwear that he owned. _When did become more comfortable in this uniform then the clothes I buy?_ He mused.

He took the jellos and spoons over to the sofa. Offering her one, he sat on the other side of the sofa “Cheers” He tipped the spoon to her. She raised the spoon to his it made a clink “cheers”  They rarely ate dessert apart, even if dessert was cornbread from an MRE’s. He remember exactly when this started. They were on a mission shortly Adria's death. She was being sullen and quiet. He recalled it was near Adria's 2nd birthday. He looked through his vest pockets for his chocolate bar. Without a word he split it and gave her half. She offered a Cheers with the half. He touched his bar to it and that was all it was. No deep conversation about loss or things that had to be done. He had a feeling she didn't want that. She seemed to rise out her funk shortly after that. From that point onward they did it with desserts on missions, then on base, then all of them. Most of the time not even speaking. 

“I’d like you to double check the Ancient I translated on those Tok’ra tablets. I’ve been focusing on the Nox and my mind is turning to mush. I’ve sent copies to the rest of the department of the Asgard and Nox translations for independent verification. I figured you,” He paused to eat more jello. “If you are up for it, wouldn’t mind the practice on the Ancient translation.”

“Mmm” She started with her mouth full of jello before swallowing. She turned to face him, one leg folded in front the other hanging off the edge of the sofa. Swallowing the Jello she said “Did we agree about doing the language symposium on Ancient? There has to be about a dozen—”

“There are 15 now.” Correcting her as he slurped up a blue cube. He looked at her over the glasses. He noticed her grin and the barely contended mirth.

“Or so" She finished but her tone was lighter like she was trying to hold off a giggle fit. "who are somewhat versed in it. Would be helpful to get that dictionary finished.” She couldn't hold it in anymore, she laughed. “I’m sorry. But you do realize you’re being pedantic while eating a food which is EYE-dentical to your ocular orbs?”

“Next month. Maybe” He was talking over her laughter. He groaned at her pun. “Vala, eye puns, really?” He tried looking pissed off at her but really couldn’t despite the horrid joke. She looked so silly laughing on the end of the sofa. The best he could do was manage a pursed lip.

“So we didn’t agree.” She finally said after composing herself, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

“Who has time? The—

“Daniel, the more people we bring up to speed, the faster it becomes and the more you can do what you want. Or Vacation somewhere else other than Jack’s Cabin or Chulak.” She spoke over him not letting him speak. He finished his jello noticing that although she frequently disregarded his person space in meetings or at the table. On a sofa where things could get dicey she kept a buffer space. And on a sofa that was barely larger than the loveseat that took some doing.

“You didn’t answer the question.” He stated rising from the sofa. He started gathering his notes for the briefing. He ended up by the door. Turning he waited for her.

“Yes I’ll review your translation. After the meeting.” She popped up. “Lovely lunch date, Daniel. See you soon.” She breezed through the door. He sighed dropping his head. He had been waiting for her now he would have to jog to catch up with her if he wanted to.  _If that isn't a metaphore for our lives I don't know what is_. He thought to himself. She skipped out before he had a chance to tell her it wasn’t a date. It was lunch like any other day.


	4. 4 days ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes awry for Sam. Daniel and Vala have some disharmony communications. All of the chapters in this story are from Daniel's pov.

To go from the relative coolness of SGC to the sudden humid heat of P3X-426 was suffocating. Daniel stopped a few paces from the gate as his glasses fogged. “Geez, did the MALP give any readings of this humidity? I’d have worn contacts if I’d have known.” He reached into this vest pocket and pulled out an optical cloth.

“The temperature readings yesterday stopped out at 25c. And this morning was only 20c. Currently 32c.” Sam read off her hand held scanner. She walked over to the MALP to compare readings. “It says 32c as well.”

Vala was already taking off her jacket and stood in a sleeveless black shirt. “I wasn’t expecting this sauna.” She pulled up the back of her hair into a tail. ”Remind me, I should start wearing my hair like your’s Sam. This is ridiculous.” Sam’s hair had been in a tight braid.

Sam didn’t respond to her but continued to say aloud the scanner info. “Nothing on the energy readings to indicate advance society. Infact nothing other than trees and heat.” Daniel looked up the tall trees. As if to argue with Sam a bird-like animal cawed and flew off.

”And a bird” Teal’c added in his deadpan way but the small smile on his face when Daniel looked over spoke to the good natured teasing he was giving Sam. He saw Sam nod with a wry grin.

“Well, Team, the flyover say there are ruins in the that about 10 click. Looked like possible buildings but no other source of habitation was seen within 100 clicks. Sam and Teal’c Lead, you two in the middle, I’ll grab the 6 after I report in.” Cam flipped some switches on the MALP.

Vala dialed home on the DHD saving Cam the effort as she was near it. Daniel peeled off the lightweight jacket. Packing it away, he shouldered his knapsack. He walked over to the other two started and waited for Vala at the tree line. When she caught up to him they started walking.

He wasn’t paying too much attention to what was in front of him. He was looking to the sides of the path for traces of inhabitants. He heard the steady crunch their steps. So far, other than a dirt path was no sign of humanoid habitation.

“Roots” She called out causing him to look at the immediate ground. An unmaintained path at that.

“Not exactly any clear trail here. Usually there is some maintained path to the gate in planets we’ve visited. This seems odd. The only thing even marking this is the absence of trees in the middle of the Trail.” He looked over to her in time to see her put a stick of gum into her mouth. “Do you see any signs of large predator?”

“None immediately. But you’d expect some to be here. Primal world like this. Bound to be something that eats people.” She offered him some gum and he declined it. The next few clicks were relative quiet. Only the odd Root or hole comment from her bring his attention back to where his feet were going. Until Teal’c called attention to a pillar.

Teal’c hacked away some of the vines. There was some flowing script. “Furling, possibly” he said after a few moments. They always expected his input even if it was just as new to him as themselves.

“Can you read Furling Sunshine?”

“Nuuuuuuu.” He drew out the word while chewing the side of his cheek. “Teal’c help me clear the rest of this marker to see if there is any other writing.” They made quick work of it while Vala filmed the marker post should any of their clearing disturb the actual messages. Sam and Cam circled wide around the area scouting for any other markers or ruins.

While Daniel was wiping off the dirt, Vala softly said. “Teal’c you see that?”

Daniel looked around leaving the Post be for now. ”What did you see?”

“ValaMalDoran I am not seeing, hearing, or sensing anything. What was it you saw?” Teal'c stood off to the side scanning the forest floor.

“I saw something that looked like a very large Weasel. Running away.” she walked over to Teal'c her hands spread miming out the rough shape she saw.

“Define large ValaMalDoran?” He heard Teal’c inquire when the Jaffa stepped away from the post.

“Bigger than a dog, smaller than a bear.” She frowned shrugging her shoulders. “Hard to say. Saw it moving fast close to the fern-ish plants.” She handed Daniel the camera and raised her p-90 up. He went back recording the freshly uncovered markings. They could more than handle most animals between the two of them.

Teal’c radioed Cam and relayed a caution of a potential larger predator. Sam responded they had not seen anything yet but would keep an eye out.

After a few more minutes Daniel clicked his radio, “I’m done here if we want to move to the settlement.”

Cam responded. “Let's meet back at the post and head there in a tighter formation. Same order as before.” There was a series “check” from each of them. Within moments they were all near him. He glanced at Vala who kept her hand on the P-90. He knitted his brow and narrowed his eyes at her. She gave a title to her head and a small shrugs of her shoulders as if to say: Better safe than sorry.

Soon they were in the village. But the buildings clearly were not made for human. Even a diminutive Nox would have to stoop to pass through the door. None of the buildings were was taller then Teal’c. They were wide though as if someone squished them top to bottom causing them to spread outward. The buildings were constructed with wood and tar. Definitely showing signs of having been cut and shaped with sharp tools. 

“Munchkinland, Jackson?” Cam looking into a second story window. 

Daniel stuck his head into the window of one of them. "I think Not. None of the furniture appears set up for upright bipedal forms. I’m not a xenobiologist, but I’d hazard a guess the inhabitants who did dwell here weren’t built for upright standing or sitting.” He was filming what he saw in the window. Long benches, very low back support. Short to the ground legs. “Judging by the dust, overgrowth, and debris in this buildings no one has been here in a long time.” He spoke to no one in particular.

“Darling, over here seems to be a sign. Furling maybe?” Vala was squatting to view a flat board on the side of another building with the a type of flowing script. “or not. I’ve only seen something like this on the tablets at your desk.”

He was part the way there when Sam yelled out “Motion at the 3.” They all looked to the tree line at the edge of the settlement. Teal’c and Cam ran to the east side of the clearing. He put away his camera. He unclicked the holster of his beretta. A moment at the edge of his peripheral vision caught his attention. He moved his head to see better. Vala was standing closer to him facing away from where he was. Of course, she assumed the Protect Daniel position. His lower jaw jutted out in annoyance. She started this after spending too much time with Jack. Sam still back at the 9.

Vala started slowly turning looking anywhere but where Teal’c and Cam were. “You hear that?” She tilted her head again, her pigtail flipped upwards lending a comical edge to the tense situation.

“That low chirping sound?” he asked as he nodded. He looked north when suddenly there was a loud chime to his left. Teal’c who had been facing that direction boomed, “Samantha!” They all turned to where Sam had been. Vala and Daniel ran full speed to the brush. Teal’c and Cam were not that far behind.

“She isn’t here.” Vala said with an angry edge to her voice. “We were but a few seconds behind her. I’m not seeing any signs in the brush of Sam being dragged. Teal’c?” To catch her breath she bent over to grab her knees. The heat and the sprint were not making for a good combination.

“I do not see any signs of which direct she could have gone. Just this.” He toed her knapsack. Next to that against a tree where all Sam's weapons including a multi-tool. Cam tried calling her on the radio when he noticed it was not among the items on the ground.

“Nothing. Not hearing it. Not getting a reply. Teal’c, you and Vala keep searching this area for any signs. Jackson and I will go to the gate to report this in. Stay frosty.” Daniel looked to Vala and for a moment they stood unmoving. She was angry. He could see the determination on her face. They nodded to each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

 

People joked at how similar Cam and he were. He was 5 years older, but looked younger. Ascension and Descension had it's quirky benefits. There were differences. Nearly identical in height however he was broader and truth be told stronger. Cam had longer legs thus faster. Cam also was a trained Soldier and although he was now in a lot better shape than most men his age, he did not have Cam's stamina. The pace Cam set was almost too much for him. He was glad they were nearing the end.

“What the hell?” Cam exclaimed as he noticed Sam’s unconscious body slumped on the steps to the gate. Daniel slide on his knees the last 4 feet while unslinging his pack. He reached out to take her pulse while looking at his watch. Strong good pulse: 80 beats per minute. He was dimly aware of Cam ordering the others to return to the gate quickly. Her hair looked disheveled, falling out of it’s french braid. Her face look a bit gaunt. Seeing no signs of outward trauma he located the ampule of smelling salts in his kit. Breaking it, he waved it under her nose. Her nose crinkled. “Sam, it’s Daniel. Wake up.” His brow constricted into it’s worry lines. She moved her head side to side to escape the foul odor. She moaned groggily. “Are you hurt?”

“Groggy, thick in the head. No pain.” She opened her eyes. He could see her pupils dilate in response. He relaxed seeing this. 

“Sam, we need to move you so we dial. You’re in the path of the Kawoosh.” He smiled using her highly technical name for the event chaos. “Don’t try to move yet. We can handle this. Cam, a little help here.”

The two of them lifted her off to the side. Sam sat up weaving like she was drunk. He heard her mumble Bad Idea. He had just enough warning to catch her as she fell back. His hand hit the rock but not enough to harm him. “Stay down. You aren’t as steady as you think. How will I explain to Jack I let you get hurt, hmm." She stuck her tongue out and fumbled a ththtbbbt at him. 

The Kawoosh lite up the area. “Sonavabitch, sorry Jackson.” He looked up to see the back part of his pack had disintegrated and the top half of his P-90 gone. Cam rooted through it. “Notebook and Camera are intact. But your change of clothing and food looks all messed up. This gun definitely will be an addition to the Arms Memorial Hall of Accidents. How’s Sam?” He came up beside them offering Daniel the canteen which also survived.

He took a long draw in it. “At the moment she seems ok. I think she was drugged.” Sweat had been pouring out of him. He offered some of the water to Sam. She declined so he drained the canteen.

“I think I was drugged. Hey, What’s with the hole in my shirt.” She still sounded groggy. He looked down to see two penny size holes in her shirt right on the belly.

Cam called back to base. “SGC this is SG1. Requesting early return and medical team standing by. Sending Jackson and Col Carter though now. Need to keep the door open for Teal’c and Vala.” He nodded to Jackson as he spoke. “Can you walk Sam?”

“I think so.” Daniel looped an arm around her waist, helping her up. He walked through the gate with her.

That familiar sensation of traveling gave way to the blaring klaxon and cooler Gateroom. They rolled a stretcher up to them. He let Sam down on it.  Handing his weapon the the airman at the foot of the ramp, he turned to look up to the blue glowing water mirage, waiting for Teal’c and Vala. Some time later the two arrived panting from the long run back. Followed by A very worried looking Cam. The gate closed. Daniel relaxed now that they were all home.

“Debrief after you cleared medical.” Came the voice of General Landry over the PA.

* * *

 

A few hours later they sat in the conference room next to the CO’s office. Dr Lam’s report in Landry’s hands. “Says here you have a set of healed circles on your torso that weren’t there this morning. Dr Lam is under the impression it was a biopsy of some type. The good doctor also says your nails were longer with two weeks growth. You lost 8 lbs. And a few other details, I’ll spear public reading.” He slides it over to Sam. “All indications you were immobile for much longer than the 40 or so minutes you were gone. Theories people?”

He looked to each of them. Daniel stared at the cup of coffee in front of him. Teal’c looked back at the general giving no indication he would speak. Vala looked over at Sam then back to the general softly shaking her head no.

“No clue, Sir.” Sam answered out loud for them all. She looked disturbed turning through the report Carolyn did on her. "I've no memory of anything that covered even one minute never mind 14 days. One second I saw moment, the next Daniel waving ammonia under my nose."

“We were able to get some records of writings. They might yield some information. But at this time I can’t think of what could cause a time dilation field that, with our Asgard enhanced scanners, we couldn’t detect, pluck her out of thin air without any notice, again no scanner detection.” Daniel finally sat straighter in the chair. “There was no energy readings. The soil sample didn’t show any Naquada. But we hardly did an in depth analysis.” He paused looking to Vala for a moment.

“General, Daniel and I were right after her. We saw no Asgard beaming light.” She moved in her seat until her shoulder touched Daniel’s. He looked over at her. Her hands were on her lap and she was wringing them. He moving slowly towards her increasing the contact area of the touching shoulders. She wasn’t looking at him, however, the extra contact seemed to relax her. The hands stopped their nervous movements and rested in her lap. He filed away for future thought.

“You have my report General. I saw her pulled into the treeline. Then we saw her no more.” Teal’c shifted his view to Sam and back to the General.

"Alright for now I’m locking the address out of the dialing program. If we find out anything useful in the text you brought back we might reopen the books on this one. Seeing as you weren’t due back until tomorrow take the time to relax. Sam stay on base incase something comes up. Dismissed people.”

* * *

 

Vala and he were back in his office after they all eaten lunch in the commissary. She was pouring over the Tok’ra tablet’s Furling looking at the printouts of stills from the video from this morning. “Daniel. This does and doesn't look like Furling.”

He was sending the video to the other linguist when she spoke. “hmmm. Not to sound overbearing here.” They shared a smarmy grin at each other. “But it could be a different style of the same alphabet? Gothic lettering differs from Modern san serif typefaces but they are the same letters. Let’s try isolating any letter groupings that are the same. See if we get any patterns.”

He stood next to her and put a pad of paper on the larger tablet. He brushed up against her arm unintentionally with his hand. He felt the heat of her and swallowed against it. However, he could feel her stiffen and move a bit to the side so they weren’t touching anymore. He got one of those odd flashes they sometimes shared: panic. He shot her a look of confusion but she was staring at the work. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to jostle you.” He muttered.

“No worries Daniel. My magnetism is as much a curse as it is a blessing.” She sounded like she was normal. But the tightness in her eye said differently. He rolled his eyes because that is what she would expect of him and walked to the other side working on a different grouping. 

After 90 minutes his mind started to wonder. The incident bubbled forth into his thoughts. He pushed his glasses up while he looked over at her. Her pigtails bounced when she moved side to side comparing elements of each text. She bit her lip and her brow drew tighter. _She acted scared of an accidental touch. I swear I could feel panic. That isn't her._ He thought as his brow drew tighter wrinkling the skin. She gave a slight sigh then stood straight looking at him. He had been caught studying at her. Unlike so many times in the past he didn’t blush or bend back to his work. His brows raised in an unasked are you ok expression.

< _This is frustrating._ >She spit out the Goa’uld in answer to his expression. Her use of it indicated to him her angst at something more than just this puzzle. “How about we break for a snack?” She put down the pencil with a bit too much force. She slipped on a positive expression. _A Lie_ he thought _to me or her but she wasn’t ready to talk yet_.

“No you go.” He gave her a soft smile his brow raised as he got an idea. < _Perhaps check-in with Sam._ > The Ancient words used in that tenses carried a soothing quality. Check-in carrying implications of familial duty.

“How did you–. Ah never mind” She interrupted herself. “Not sure I want to know. It’d be high disturbing if I were as open to you as these books.” She flashed him a nervous grin. “Want anything?”

“Coffee” They both said in matching grins. His eyes followed her until she was out of the field of vision.

 _What is different about the elbow and kick thing we did before the gate, the constant touching or hanging on she did countless times on base or offworld. And a simple hand and arm brush in my office sets her to panic?_  He thought turning back to the work at hand. The swirling script of the Furling on the Tok’ra stared back at him.

His mind drifted away from it again. He got up and paced _Why had she suddenly panicked a simple thing that happens so many times I can’t even begin to count._ ’ He sat at his computer to read the inputs from the rest of the department.

He had just finished completing the report to send to the Nox when Vala returned. It was late afternoon by then. She had some cookies and two mugs of coffee. She placed them on the edge of his desk.

He wheeled over to the sofa motioning her to sit. “Let’s talk.”

Taking her mug she looked askew at him. “Alright Daniel. Sure.” She folded her legs crosswise as she sat on the sofa. “What’s up?” She looked at him with the fake light hearted expression that didn't seem to reach her eyes .

“What’s bothering you?” He asked sipping the coffee. 

Confusion colored her face for a moment. “I’m not sure what you’re meaning here.” She handed him a cookie. Holding hers up she said. “I’m not aware of anything going on. I admit seeing Aziru free brought back some unpleasant memories but honestly that was days ago.”

He clinked his cookie to her’s. “I mean with me you seem to be, I don’t know quite how to put it, panicked maybe? Or perhaps. Scared?” He ate his cookie while he waited for her to respond.

She didn’t answer right away. “I'm not sure I get what you are saying here.” She nibbled in it and smiled brightly but her eyes took on a cornered animal look.

He wheeled back slightly without thinking about it. More a gut response. She didn’t liked being caged or cornered. “How’s Sam doing?” He switched the topic, taking a healthy draw of the coffee.

“A tad bit annoyed with people interrupting her work every few minutes to find out how she is. I offered to do a girl's night in with her tonight.” and Vala went on describing the movie they were planning to enjoy and the wine. She was not interested in talking about what he wanted to. He knew better than to push. He nodded at places not really paying attention to what she was saying more on how she was behaving.  When he got to the bottom of his cup he decided to steer the conversation back to her and see if she would respond better.

“You know you can…” he paused switching languages < _Trust me with anything, Right?_ > The Ancient words he used carried tones of intimate friends. In some instances it could be more than friends. Her eyes widened and she gulped down her mocha coffee.

“I know that Daniel.” She stood gathering up the mugs not looking at him directly. “I need to met with Teal’c for our sparring session. Don’t want to be late. An unhappy Jaffe hurts more.” with that she left. While she didn't actually run, there was no doubt she was speeding away.

He watched her leave his office. He sighed, hanging his head. He rubbed the back of his neck “Scheisse, what went wrong this time.” he muttered to an idol on a shelf.


	5. 3 days before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a man loosening up. with laundry. Daniel POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these people. I just sharing my dream.

He grumbled at being up so early. His eyes were puffy and his hair, not normally the best on any given day, looked rumpled even for him. He entered the commissary and the corporal handed him a carafe of coffee. “New stuff won’t be up for another 10 minutes, Dr. Jackson.”

He poured it into his mugged while nodding at him. “Thanks for the warning. I’ll be back in a few for breakfast.” He left the commissary for his office. _Just great. The stuff isn’t even fresh._ He gulped some down with a grimace. _Slept for crap last night. Maybe I should have gone home._ He plopped down at his desk and continued compiling the Nox transmission.

Vala walked in while he was grimacing and sticking his tongue out at the bad taste of the last bitter dregs of the coffee. She was so quiet as per her usual he wasn't aware of her till she spoke.“Well now that is truly attractive thing to see, Daniel. Bad coffee?” Her hair was mostly loose caught up on the crown by a white sparkled clip. She was in the blue BDU’s. Her face looked drawn a bit. She sat with her back to the work table. Now that she was closer he could see the elastic marks of her sleep mask still on her temples.

“Yeah was left over from last night. Not their best." His nose wrinkled. "Couldn’t sleep well so unfortunately made it to the breakfast too early. You are up early. I thought you had a girls night in?”

“We did, we did. Stayed up till the wee hours of 10 pm.” Her eyes widened in disbelief of their daring for being up so late. She said it with such a shocking tone it drew a smile across his lips. “I tell you it was scary trying to sneak back to my dorm room with the RA knowing I was up past curfew.” She hugged herself in mock fear. The doe-eyed look nearly believable. He chuckled as her projected innocences 

He clicked his tongue while looking over his glasses at her. “RA, dorm...mmmm. What did you watch? a College comedy?”

“Got it in one. No wonder you’re the galaxy's foremost puzzler solver. I saw Real Genius. Sam said it was one of her favorite flicks. The bunny slippers sold it for me.” She crossed her legs and pointed a combat boot shod foot out. Looking at boot, she flexed the ankle left and right. “For my Birthday I think I’d like a pair of pink bunny slippers. with floppy ears.”

“Bunny slippers?” He pulled his hands off the keyboard and drummed fingers of one hand on the desk. His face looked like he was intensely trying to solve a life threatening crisis. “I could never think of you in anything other than Pink fuzzy bunny slippers.” the words hung in the air for a few moments. He closed his eyes and groaned a sigh as he realized how else that could have been taken. He rubbed his face with his hand.

“Clearly, Dr Jackson, you need a better grade of coffee. It seems your Id spoke before your Super-Ego was caffeinated enough.” Her eyes danced belying the angry arch of her brow and the solemn pursing of her lips.

He stood up with a deep breath. He let it out “Can we forget I said that?” He shoved his hands into his pocket while he licked his lips.

“Nope.” She said while shaking her head softly.

“Nope.” He said when she did, than added, “Breakfast would be good about now before I put my foot in my mouth.”

She stood and walked a few paces to the door. “You mean the other one too.” She purred. "After you Darling."

* * *

 

It was mid-morning by the time Daniel made his way to the control center. He was tapping the USB frob of the data on his hand as he made his way there. He did the side shuffle missing some of the other people too absorbed in their work to notice they were on the wrong side of the hall. He wryly grinned. He once heard an older Airmen say to a new recruit that it was the Jackson shuffle because Jackson took forever to learn not to read and walk. And all the scientist, military and civilian alike, had the same problem. This place was a golden for geeks of all stripes. It had been a long time since he ended up on his ass. He didn’t stopped reading while walking. He just got better at listening and avoiding.

 _Even if the Nox only answered some of the questions it might help. That Linguists professor of SG 13 had some interesting idea on written Nox I’d not thought of. Perhaps Vala was right about having language meetings in person. With Galaxy threats on the decrease, we should be able to afford time for developments._ He twirled to the left. His woolgathering had him almost collided with a nurse.

“Nice moves, Dr. Jackson” He said slowed his pace to comment.

“What can I say, Nelson,” He replied with a grin continuing on his way. “I got mad Talent.”

The nurse chuckled shaking his head watching Daniel climb the stairs to the control room.

Walter was drinking coffee and looked toward the door as Daniel made his way in. The sergeant was now the highest ranking NCO on the base. It was richly deserved. "How's the wife and boys?"

“Dr Jackson, right on time. Been waiting to send your report through.” He leaned towards the mike to speak to the gate room. Leaning back he put his hand out for the frob. "They doing real well. The oldest really loved that Hieroglyphics primer you gave him."

“Whu- what?” He looked puzzled.

“Best not to sweat it, sir. May I have the data?” Walter grinned up at him.

“Okaaaaaaay, Thanks Sgt.” He handed the fob over, narrowing his eyes at the man. “You do realize you’re a tad spooky at times?”

“This from a man who’s twice been a ghost?” Walter replied while continuing to prepare the message.

“Point taken. Glad he liked it. Just remember to keep him away from Budge. Do we have an envoy there?” He stuffed his hands into his pocket and rocked on his heels.

“Not at this time. There was discussion to send SG-13 there for sometime long term cultural exchange. But then things got put on hold on their end. Since then nothing. But hope springs eternal.” Walter finished uploading the information. The klaxon blared as the gate started dialing. “It will be sent. As to whether it is received...” His voice trailed off while he shrugged. He handed back the USB frob.

“Yeah well. Nox do as Nox do.” Daniel smiled with a tight lip.” Any questions you know where to find me.” Walter nodded in reply. He looked up to the gate one more time then departed for his office.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon while he was working on the Furling from P3X-426 when his phone rang.

“Yo Jackson. You, me, Teal’c and Vala are going to PXY-846 tomorrow to do a basic meet and greet.”

“No Sam?” He asked, twirling his pencil through his fingers.

“Nah Carter is working on some of the lunar base schematics aboard the Apollo. I can not say how cool it is to say lunar base.” He could practically see Cam grinning. “The Brass and the IOA really want the Asgard core installed on a neutral place. Can't get more neutral then Luna. not a ship.”

“I can see that making more sense. How long is this recon for?” He chewed his cheek while he listened.

“Two days. There is a village close by the gate. Pack a nighty. I’ll send you the specs of the place in a few. The mission briefing will be at 0800 our departure 0900.

“Ok I’ll be good to go then. We still have team night Thursday?” He looked over his calendar. Vala had written in purple sparkling gel in ‘Group dinner’ with a smiley faced flower.

“Oh yeah. Should be backache day before. No sweat”

“Merde, I got laundry” Daniel sighed.” I’d planned to go home tonight and take time in the morning. But guess I’ll stay here tonight.”

“Oh Sweet I’ll throw —”  
“No Mitchell, Goodbye.” Daniel heard him laughing until he put the handset back on the dock. He looked up at the clock. It was nearly 5pm and Vala had not come in to work on anything. Nor had she stopped by to annoy him. He picked up the phone again and paused. _Maybe I should call her to see if she is ok._ He licked his lips. _Naaah_ _she probably worked with Sam on some stuff instead. not like she has a work schedule._ He hung the phone back down. Returning to the P3X-426 data he set about working on it again.

* * *

 

Later that night he was strolling into the launderette with a small basket of green, blues, and blacks. The base facilities were pretty decent and as of yet didn't require money to use. For the amount of people who actually worked here less than 10% spent any time living on base. He saw the back of Vala loading a washer. “Got room for some more wash?” He asked when he saw her load was the same color sort as his.

“Yup. Knew you’d be coming by here after Cam told me about the mission. The brief I read says something about Trinium rights.” She popped two pouches of Tide into the extra large machine. His brow tightened as he licked his lips.

“You knew I’d be doing laundry?” He asked shoving his clothing into the larger machine. Closing the door, he checked the dial setting and started it. He sat down on the bench across from the folding table she was perched on.

“Well more of a reasoned gut instinct based on keen observations skills.” She started. He looked at her over his glasses. She shrugged.” Ok I guessed but I still had my own to do so does it really matter?”

“I was just curious. I had a feeling you’d be here. Odd how that works.” He was looking at the floor as if the patterns on the vinyl tiling held some significance. He was pondering this gut feeling when he heard her clear her throat. He didn't raise his eyes to her immediately.

“Ladies and gentlemen, here we have the elusive Bespeckled Olive Clad Archeo-Linguist Doctor in his native element Lost in Thought. This rare bird is hardly ever in the here and now. Often times he is solving puzzles of bygone eras oblivious to his surroundings. Even while doing the simple domestic chores his incredibly fine tuned brain is hard at work deciphering some moldy old forgot language.”

He looked over at her while she was narrating him. He picked up a clean hand towel, usually kept in the room to pick up spills, and threw it without any real malice at her. She seemed like she had more to say but lost it in a fit of giggles which in turn had him laughing.

“Hey what did you expect.” She managed to say after a bit.

“Pffft I can do better.”

“By all means, Darling, the floor is yours”

He stood up clearing his throat. His hand smoothing down the buttons of his shirt. “Gather around, Ladies, Gentlemen, and Variations Thereupon.” He gestured to the unseen crowd. Then pointed with dramatic flare at her “You see before you the phenomenal and vivacious SG1 Female. So rare are they that only two are specimens are known to exist in this reality.” He paused for a breath while she arched her brows in appreciation. His hand came within inches of her hair “You’ll note that this is in fact the Raven haired Variety. Known for her lustrous free flowing plumage, Pink veneered lips, and Oscillate Optical Orbs.” She mocked an indignant fury at him for stealing her words while he smirked at her. “Yes, let us dwell on this most remarkable feature of this creature. Those eye which change from the pales ghostly grey to the deep grey of thunderous clouds. Indeed one could say that they are a defining characteristic this species. But one would be wrong” he nodded agreeing to his own words while pointing in a scolding fashion to the empty audience. For her part she held a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing.

“You can not forget nimble yet graceful hands of this particular subspecies. A pernicious practitioner of prestidigitation,” She was doubled over laughing at his alliteration. “Her skills“ He tried continuing but she waved him off.

“Mercy, I give” She choked threw her merriment. Wiping her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Are you sure? I could continue in any one of a number of languages.” He was grinning at her while he sat back down on the bench. “I didn’t even get to the good part.”

“You were right, you did do better.” She put elbows to knees and leaned her chin to rest on her hands.

“Well to be honest I did have the vocabulary of 23 languages at my disposal. So it was not going to be fair fight.” Leaning back, he stretched out and crossing his ankles.

“No fight is ever really fair, Daniel.” Her head titled to the side reminding him of a crow. "Not even when it looks like it's all even between combatants. There are always uneven sides. The fair part is just an illusion."

“You might be right on that. I'd not thought of it from that point before.” He folded his hands behind his head to lean back to the wall. “Lately you’ve been a bit stressed.” His brows rose and he tilted his head leaving the sentence open but not outright asking her anything.

“I’m trying to figure out what is next. The Goa’uld are all but gone, Never thought I'd ever see that happen. The Ori are mostly gone from here. The reports back from the Apollo's last trip there say that Origin is being redirected back to less harmful religion.”

“Really? I had not heard that.” He interrupted.

“Mmhmm” she nodded, “I keep up on it trying to find out if my friends from the rebellions are still alive. No word yet. But I imagine they are ok.”

“I’m sure they are. From what you tell me they were doing well under the oppression. It stands to reason they would survive well under the reconstruction.” He watched her as she moved to stretch out on the table like a cat. She seems always to prefer lounging on tables.

“I’ve gotten used to this place. But I want more. A real place to go when people go home. Don’t get me wrong this Earth is now my home. But you all have places to go away from here. I’ve been cleared to live off base for the past 3 months but I’ve not gotten around to finding a place.” She laid looking up at the ceiling. Some of her hair spilled over the edge of the table.

He sat up right. ”When did this happen? I must have missed it. I’m sorry” His brow wrinkled at his own obtuseness.

“I didn’t make a fuss of it. Landry told me I was cleared based on my record of the last 2 years. But we were in the middle of Ba’al hunting.” She shrugged. “It didn’t seem too important then. Besides I like being chaperoned by you” She winked.

He rolled his eyes. ”Any-who” He looked over at the timer on the wash. “We got time. Let’s go grab some dessert from the commissary.” He stood waiting for her by the door.

“I heard there was cake.” She hopped down. “Hope it is chocolate. I love that Tau'ri invention.”

“Everywhere we go people are always impressed with Chocolate. I’m almost certain it’s the reason we have the allies we do have.” He followed her out the door. His eyes drifted down to the sway of her hips. _How she made baggy BDU's sexy. and why do I have that thought. Sam was right. We have both changed._

Vala turned short of the elevator. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Change is life." He blanched at her words.


	6. 2 days before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 helps finalize a treaty. Uncover a hidden menace. End the day at a dinner with dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hand injury meant no typing for two weeks. I re-wrote this a few times. I think it works now. Let me know what you think. As usual I don't own these people. I'm just sharing my dream with you.

Mission briefings were had anywhere from 24 hours to an hour before the departure. A lot had to do with whether or not the General was needed in the meeting, or how experienced the team was, or whether the mission had particular hot spot issues. In the old days when there was just a dozen teams or so General Hammond would sit on every briefing. When it grew to 20 teams it was impractical. General Landry was more and also less easy going then Hammond. The men had different leadership styles. Hammond was a strict father figure type. While Landry seems to be more the teddybear with steel spine. All well and good till you tried to bend him more than his limits. Daniel had yet to find those limits. Someday he might run up against them, but it wasn't something he really wanted to have happen.

Daniel did most of the teams prep work. It started because of Jack's hatred of paperwork and his desire to be as informed as possible. Add to it his driving need to rescue Sha're and it set a pattern. The same pattern that Jonas filled when he was dead. He resumed when he returned to the team. Cam seems to appreciate them better than Jack ever did. Or he got better at being less boring. A motion in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Vala arrived holding several mugs of coffee. One was his 'Instant Archeologist, just add coffee' mug he had got from a secret Santa few years back. Another was Cam's Drive Shaft in sexy script over an automotive part with a bra hanging off the end that his secret Santa gave him last year. a wry grin crossed lips. Cam still had no clue who did it. The last was one Teal'c got her for Christmas 'To Err is human, to Arr is Pirate'. It had required several team movie nights to bring her up to speed on the humor. "Thanks" He said absently.

"Good Morning, Daniel" She sat down leaving the seat at the end of the table for him. She slid Cam's mug across to where the colonel usually sat. "Any response for the Nox?"

"Ahh Good morning. I don't, I doubt it, I didn't check. I'd have been told if one arrived." He stumbled an answer longer than a simple 'not yet' would have sufficed. He was saved from anymore conversation by the arrival of Cam and Teal'c. Cam nodded to Vala raising the cup. At 7:59 the General walked through his door. Cam bolted up before Landry had time to issue an at ease. He started as soon as Landry sat down.

“Today is a follow up visit to PXY-846 The initial survey was done by SG-12. The geological samples they brought back showed significant Tritium deposits. The indigenous people of this planet are traders. Their level of tech was hard to pinpoint as they used solar cells right along with bows and arrows. They seem to be be descendants of West African. Which is why SG-12 did the MALP follow up visit. One of them is descended from Sierra Leone and speaks Susu, very similar to these people's language. Not one of my languages.” He took a draw from his coffee.

"Well ya can’t speak them all, Jackson,” Cam tried to look apologetic, but Landry just chuckled.

“Anywhoooo." He cleared his throat. "They do speak the most common Goa’uld tongue. Vala and I will be talking to a district leader by the name of Berko hopefully to finalize a treaty for mining rights in a province about 25 clicks north of the gate. The entire population of this world seems to be clustered within 2 days journey by foot from the gate. They appear to number in the 100,000. A minor Goa’uld named Anansi seeme to have at one time held power here. But this world didn’t offer much in the way of goods. So when he was overthrown some time befor Ra was, this world was mostly forgotten. Their address was listed on the Abydos Cartouche.” The slides had been clicking long showing the valleys and river near the gate. Various people, native as well as off-worlders, shopping in an open air market. The slide show ended with a picture taken from the MALP of SG12 and a round faced dark man. “This would be Berko.”

“Why isn’t SG-12 handling the Treaty?” Teal’c asked.

General Landry motioned for Daniel to sit. “I’ll field this. Good job, son.” He turned to face the table. “SG-12 currently is 3 people. Their forth is out on Paternity leave. 12‘ve been in the field for 10 days now. The treaty is nearly done deal. This will give them a rest and you all an easy last day before your 4 days off. It would have had to go through a senior staffer to be ratified anyway. And Daniel more than qualifies.” He grinned looking at the younger man.

“Thank you, General.” He looked briefly to the general then back to the table in front of him. He was rocked a bit to the side as Vala shouldered him grinning from the ear to ear.

“You have a go SG-1. Good Luck. ” Landry pushed away from the table and the stood. Everyone else stood as he left the room.

* * *

 

The kawoosh of the gate's opening chased out to them. The room was bathed in the white/blue light of the event horizon. W _hen I stop being in awe of this moment, I know I'll be done with gate travel._ Daniel smiled as the Vortex stabilized back into a vertical rippling pool. He looked over at Teal'c. They exchanged a nod. He glanced over Vala's head to Cam and the smile turned to a cocky grin as Cam gave him one. His elbow nudged Vala a little too roughly. She shook to the side while grinning up at him. He looked down at her, moving the foot closest to her a split second before her booted foot connected. His grin got broader and his dimpled winked at Vala. It as their ritual. Every team had one. Although if pressed Daniel couldn't remember what the first incarnation of SG-1 did.

"You have a Go, SG-1. Good Fortune and Send SG-12 home." General Landry's voice echoed throughout the room. The clink of Cam's and Teal's feet his the ramp next as they walked to the light.

"No Treasure this time, but I hear there is shopping." She grinned. Cam snickered right before he was atomized. Teal'c looked back at Vala the brow raised in mild rebuke.

"Just in time for my Birthday." He heard Vala's huh? She stopped just short of the portal. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked at having thrown her a curveball this time. "Come on. Can't keep the Gate open to long it runs the bills up." He reached over to grasp her arm pulling her through.

They arrived a little after noon local time. The lush green forest that surrounded the gate gave way to a rather large clearing. The buildings where a mix of brick, stone and few wood fabric stalls clustered between. He let go of her arm as they walked onto the path.

"Well if I don't find anything here. I hear Sear's has a new line of sexy men's undies." She grinned hopping over to Teal'c. He was about to reply when he hear Jackson yelled. Cam was talking to the SG-12 leader when he motioned Daniel over.

“Spence says that morning meeting ended with the what he believes is a good final draft." Turning back to Spence, Cam continued, ”When are they expect to call the meetings back?”

Spence was a young man just a few years out of his Ph.D. in Political Science. He had a gift with languages and picked up Goa’uld with 3 separate dialects rather quickly. While not a in the Air Force, his 3 years with SGC had him as much a Scientist Soldier as Daniel found himself to be after more than a decade. He was recruited right out of University. He wanted to be a diplomat. So far he had a solid reputation. “Well Colonel, people around here like to take a mid-day break until about 3 local time. They tend to work straight through to about 9 then do a big meal. They get up at sunrise working til about 11. If you ask me, I like this work schedule much better then 9-5.” Spence rubbed the back of his neck and looked a bit apologetic..

"Spence before you go back, do we have any lodgings till the meetings start back up?” Cam asked looking outward at the nearly empty market place. The younger man nodded, gesturing for them to follow.

* * *

 

Daniel and Vala were going over the documents that Spence handed them. There were a few notes written in English on the margins of the Goa’uld document that Spence had asked for clarification. He did the first pass then had Vala do the follow up. Vala’s instincts were usually correct when it came to living cultures. She also had a knack for sniffing out grey areas.

“Now that is an odd way to phrase this intent?” Vala’s nose wrinkled as she handed paper back to Daniel, pointing at the offending line.  

“How so? it's a tad awkward but it doesn't send any flags up to me.” He took the page and re-read it.

“It’s ambivalent. There are two facets to the Goa’uld language. The Jaffa intent. Clear and decisive. Also used from Snake to lessors. And then there is a god intent used between… Well snakes. I'm sure you noticed when you were Yu's Lothar that time the difference? The way this is phrased it implies the 2nd intent.”

“Huh. I'm not getting what you're saying here. Some of that time is foggy from my first decension. Keep in mind, I was trying not to get killed at the time. So my focus wasn't on snake to snake communications.” He read it aloud. His accent clearly Jaffe. She shook her head.

“See that isn’t what is written there precisely. See how awkward it was while you spoke it. Teal’c, need your ears for a moment.” She called over to him. Cam and Teal'c were playing cards at the entrance of the yurt, leaving the two of them the table in the middle for work. “Daniel repeat this from the sentence before it and after.”

“Gin” Teal’c deep voice held a burr of amusement. He turned his head with a raised brow. “I’m listening.” A muted Sonuvabitch was heard from Cam who gathered up the cards to shuffle.

He’d paused before speaking. His brow knitted when he cleared his throat. He read the lines out, then sipped some water. Vala smiled and nodded as he finished. He studied her as he actively listened. Her posture changed. He put up a finger and moved over to stand next to Teal’c. He noticed a coldness or rather a haughtiness move across her features. She spoke the passage and even in her normal human voice sounded less Vala and more Qetesh. He noticed the emphasis on the words in question was different. He looked over to Teal’c. The Jaffe’s jaw tightened.

“Now you see the difference right there. It’s a wiggle, a worm word." She was wiggling her hand in a so-so gesture as she spoke. "It gives them enough room to break this contract. And given what is stated on the first three pages.” She turned shuffling the papers till she found it. “Would have them being able to screw us over. Teal’c back me up here.”

“In my experience you are correct.” The former Prime turned back to the card game.

“I’d almost suspect a former host on the other side of the table.” She looked to the floor then back up. “Not like there are many of us around.” She shrugged. He walked back to the table in the center of the yurt where they were working. All the while he was scowling at the papers on the table. His jaw was thrusted out. A clear sign he was angry. “Daniel?”

“Anymore of those … ambiguities?” He looked at her with an intense side glance. "How come this is the first I'm hearing of such difference in Goa'uld? In the nearly 12 years I've been exposed to it. I never was even aware. Geez, what mistakes could be made. Why didn't the Tok'ra ever mention this? I've negotiated treaties with System Lords before. This type of thing never came up." He sat down. Before he could ask anymore she interrupted him.

“Well I didn’t check the last pages yet. But the rest was straightforward. This is the first time I've seen a treaty in written Goa'uld. I wasn't keeping this knowledge secret. I imagine they didn't try any worming language with the Asgard before. Most of the things we translate are old things, histories and stories. Goa'uld governed populations not inter workings of system lords. As to the Tok'ra your guess is as good as mine.” She shrugged “I’m sure we can fix this in no time.” The optimism practically radiated off her. His jaw relaxed as he turned back to the work at hand.

The next hour flew by. Vala and he had several discussions on alternative wording. There was only two sets of worm words in the details. Only one of those discussions had any heat to it, much to the enjoyment of Cam and Teal’c. Infact it as Cam’s snickering that seem to cool the argument. When the two of them face Cam ready to unleash their words on him he suddenly picked that moment to check the exterior of the yurt.

“I’m sorry.” Vala said quietly, a soft chuckle as she watched Cam practically run out of the yurt. “I just—”

“Vala, don’t apologize. This is important. And your points are valid.” He paused, looking over at her. “And we argue. We always will. At this point I’m pretty sure it’s our process. Mitchell just has a weak stomach.” He saw her lips curl into a grin. “Let’s finish up here on this last point then take a break. A walk or something before we stuck at negotiations.” He busied himself with organizing the papers now scattered across the table as a result of their working rather than any flared tempers.

“A walk with you Daniel. Rarrrreer” She purred as she wrote down a possible rephrasing. He reached under his glasses and pinched his nose. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. _I should have expected that._

* * *

 

Borek and his entourage entered into the chambers 15 minutes after Vala and Daniel arrived. They rose with polite smiles as the people followed Borek towards the Tau'ri. The culture of these people lent itself to Male hugging in greetings. Females in this culture tended to not touch people unrelated to them. Cam and Vala came up with the idea that she would be the lowly assistant silently awaiting Daniel. This put her close enough for her to sense the delegation as he greeted them. After each one she smiled and nodded indicating no problem. After he had greeted the others he returned to his assigned seat. He saw that she shuffled her feet when she took a seat on his left. She was behaving the part of an unconfident almost mousy person. She even looked as if her luster had faded. He leaned in toward her suffering the papers infant of them. <you're having fun I see> His ancient was pitched soft enough not to carry. First checking to see if her face was blocked from the others, her mouth curved upwards while the mask of the mouse never faded. Sitting upward he faced the others.  

“It is our great honor to meet the Esteemed Tau’ri, Dr Jackson. Welcome to our world. I have high hopes for our profitable future. To that end, I believe we have a treaty to ratify." The man’s somewhat scratchy voice grated on the nerves. it struck Daniel odd that the man only addressed himself.

In fact, Vala was the only woman in the room. He looked to her before returning the leader's pleasantries. Her body language was very submissive in accordance to the adopted role. She kept her eyes focused on the papers. He took a deep breath while standing The Diplomatic Dr Jackson spoke in a clear pleasant tone. “Leader Borek, We of the Tau’ri are honored for this opportunity to join in this treaty with your people." He looked to each member of the delegation as he spoke. "This is an opportunity for growth of both our peoples.

"Dr Spence Raphes, my college and you outline a remarkable plan for the future of our two peoples association. However, most unfortunately since your tongue is not our native one, we have two points, two minor ones, needing a clarification. If you'd be so kind as to enlighten us." He motioned to Vala to give them the amended document. "I only had time to scribe 4 copies. My apologies for any inconveniences. My assistant Vala and I have suggested some rewording that clarify things a bit more precisely. I beg your indulgence in this matter.”

And thus began the slow process of the treaty negotiations. About 45 minutes in Berok called for water. A man considerably lighter than anyone of Berok’s people came in. He got within 5 feet of Vala. Vala grabbed his thigh under the table, interrupting the flow of his thoughts as touch seared through him. In Ancient she said worm worder. He looked at her and raised his brow. She tightened her eyes then widen them. “If I may Berok while we are at a break, I need to send Vala to speak with our teammates on a minor Tau'ri issue.”

"But of Course Dr. Jackson. Your woman is free to leave and enter back without any disruption." Vala rose and bowed deeply. She exited the chamber quickly. The water bearer stood by Berok seemingly unaware. He bent to Berok's ear and the two seems to be in a discussion that Daniel was just too far to make out clearly what was said.

"Please Berok, Call me Daniel. After all we are on the road to a bright future." His smile was genuine. He had yet to feel as if these people were honestly manipulating the proposed treaty beyond what nations do in this matter.

Within minutes Vala returned with Mitchell and Teal’c. When Teal’c entered the room the Worm Worder looked nervous. There was only one entrance and Teal’c was standing at it. He watched as the delegates whispered among themselves. "I have a question not entirely germane to these proceedings. Do you have any Goa’uld citizens here?” Daniel asked as if making polite conversation. He didn't look at the water bearer.

"No, Daniel, we despise the creatures. We have them arrested on sight. Vile Parasites." Beros spit on the ground, waving his hand as if to ward off an evil spell.

Daniel nodded “I totally understand and appreciate your sentiment. Then perhaps you wouldn’t mind it if I have your water bearer cleared by my trusted security advisor?" He gestured to Cam who stood next to the table in front of Vala. Cam nodded to Berok.

“Well he is a Tok’ra. Sent here to help us.” Berok began. He was polished and gave no hint to a possible duplicity.

“Honored Sirs," Daniel made visual contact with all the delegation. "all the Tok’ra in the sector of space would have been known to us. They are our trusted allies. I think you are mislead here. Allow us to rectify this egregious error.” The look in Berok’s eyes told the truth at that moment. It was clear Berok had tried to use this as a means to further some probable personal agenda. Teal’c walked closer. The eyes of the man glowed. He got out a Goa'uld curse phrase before Cam zatted him. He and Teal'c carried him out of the building towards the gate. They had been in contact with the Tok'ra before the meeting double check their intel and make arrangements for the Goa'uld.

The rest of the Treaty finalizations went without any incidence. Berok accepted the rewording gracefully. The now approved treaty had to be handwritten by scribes one copy for the people, one for SGC. They would then have a signing ceremony at the feast tonight.

* * *

 

Back at their yurt the current incarnation of SG-1 were lounging around the table. “Teal'c and I got him to the Tok’ra. They going to do their hoodoo on him. Seems the snake was just a very minor nobody. There are bound to be some crumbs lying around.” Cam was catching them up. “We’ve been invited to a big ol Luau tonight. I figure we stay for the first part. Beg tired. Then head back home?” he asked them.

“I’m for stay after all I was told to pack a nighty” Daniel said sarcastically. He tilted his head toward Cam. “and frankly I’m bushed. It would be nice to just relax and enjoy some of their hospitality. After a nap.” He stifled a yawn behind a hand. "no coffee here" He muttered.

“Well I adore a party.” Somehow Vala looked as fresh now as she had when the arrived.

“T?” Cam looked over to Teal’c.

“Stay” He replied.

“Ok, I’ll go Reesvip. I’m going to the walk the bizarre. Be back in a bit.” Cam strolled out leaving his p-90 in the yurt, but taking the Zat.

“He pronounced the acronym RSVP which is Répondez s'il vous plaît. A response given when you receive an invitation.” Daniel said as both the Earth aliens were looking at him with identical confused looks. He stood up, walking to a lounging area.

“Thank you DanielJackson. I knew RSVP but never heard it said quite like that, nor did I realize it was for actual words.” Teal’ stood and inclined his head. He walked threw the opening and stood watch.

Daniel stared after him a few moments then shook his head.  He reclined on a pile of pillows. He pulled off his glasses and set them to a small table off to the side. He shifted himself for a few to get more comfortable. “Yes?” He asks as he covers his head with the a bent arm.

“How did you know I had a question? Possibly I could have been preparing to go shopping?” Her voice came from the other stack of pillows someplace south of his feet.

“You would have gone with Cam if you were.” His voice slurred a bit. He had not been sleeping well the last few days.

“Relax Daniel. You work too much. < _Rest easy, Friend, We'll watch out_ >." The Ancient words posses a poetry. Probably why she said that way. Her voice sounded soft coming from different places as he heard her moving around again. A blanket covered him. He braced for something that never came. He opened his eyes to see the back of her headed out to Teal’c. He drifted off to sleep his last conscious thought was of her voice.

* * *

 

Teal'c and Daniel arrived at the feasting clearance in the middle of a living area. This center seemed to have permanent tables in the center. As if the entire community always ate the evening meal in public. Vala and Cam were standing at a table with empty spots on either side of them. They made their way over to them. Vala was dressed in a riot of color favoring a warm pallet. It was a modest cut dress that went all the way to her ankles. Similar to all of the other woman. Most of the adult women had large head wraps in matching brightly colored patterns. Vala wore her hair free flowing but had some type of fabric flower on the side. The rest of SG-1 had dressed in a fresher set of BDU's.

"Cam didn't think it would not be an issue for me, the Lowly Lady," Her wide opened face and comedic tone of the alliteration had Cam and he nodding at her. They both were used to her theatrics but it was still hard not to let their mirth show. "To dress more appropriately for this party." She tilted one shoulder up grinning.

"You do seem to wear the local costume well ValaMalDoran." Teal'c softly smiled and bowed slightly. She curtsied to his compliment.

Cam lost his fight to contain himself and chuckled. "ok ok. People let's focus. Borek said the chief Scribe Melduk has the documents. Daniel gets to do the honors. No other pomp and circumstance." Cam pointed over to an elderly gentlemen sitting at a table not far from them.

Daniel made his way over to Melduk. Borek was suddenly standing there. He nodded to the dribble that was assaulting his ears. More bright future talk. More wondrous opportunity. Daniel kept his expression as neutral as possible, focusing instead to the task at hand. Despite the fact that the documents were handwritten on parchment, the pen was actually one not far from one found in anyplace on Earth or Herbridan. He excused himself to sign the documents. After scanning them to make sure they were identical to the agreed final draft, he signed them both "It was a pleasure meeting you Berok." He finally managed to get a word in while handing him the pen.

"I must say it was a pleasurable to meet you Daniel." Their words were cordial. However, as they looked at each other, the naked truth was understood: neither liked the other.  Berok bent to sign the papers.  Melduk handed Daniel one set and keep the other.

"To the end of the day my people. Lets us enjoy the fruits of our labors." Berok said to the assembled in Goa'uld. There was a cheer as large platters of food came out. Daniel returned to their table.  Across from them he recognized one of the men from the negotiations and what appeared to be his family.

"Daniel Jackson, this is Berdash, his wife Asha. His apprentice Lotoc and his wife Delka." Vala did the introductions as a servers piled platters of food down. He nodded to each smiling at them. Cam paused a moment then when back to chatting with Lotoc and Delka. The food was wonderful a pleasant balance of spices. Berdash was an educator. The conversation flowed wonderfully. The distaste he had had for this place because of Berok seems to melt away as Berdash spoke passionately about a particular teaching method. Vala was holding her own in a conversation with Asha. Laughter from the two ladies would have him occasionally looking over to find Vala seeming to be at home.

A while later one most of the food seemed to be consumed, an older woman at the center table stood. She raised her goblet and a wish fell over everyone. "Now we give thanks to the women who cook the food, the men who brought the food and the people who enjoyed the food" She drank then the rest of the people drank. A cheer rose up and people banged their hands on the tables. As they quieted down she continued in the native language for a bit.

"Just village announcements. A new birth, fields that need working, when taxes are due for this district" Asha translated for them in a low voice. "And now wave your hands. She is talking about you." SG-1 waved as the people turned towards them, many waved back. "A few other announcements and then we dance." Her smile was contagious Vala grinned broadly right back at her.

"Do you do this every night?" Vala asked after the older woman sat down.

"Yes. Each district does. The dancing doesn't last long like it would at a festival. We all dance to celebrate a profitable day." Asha gestured for them to stand while she did. The crowd moved to the empty side of the village center. 

"Daniel, dancing. Well this place is amazing." She pulled at his elbow. Many drums began to sound as a large fire was lit. The weaving pattern of the beating was infectious. People on the sides swaying in time to beats. A group of younger woman took to the center. Their limbs moved in complex slow patterns. Their arms waving in precision with their feet every increasing in speed as the drum rhythms beat faster. A sudden stop to the drums and the dancers were still. He could see their breathing was rapid. The people hooted a verbal applauds. Daniel followed suit their performance was riveting. The dancers bowed deeply then melted back to the crowd.

A group of younger men then took their place. This time the beat was different, the tone deeper. The speed was till slow first then picking up speed. The dancing was different too, much more hopping less arm movements. This time when the Dancers stopped, the crowd stomped their feet. They and the earlier female dancers started pulling people from the crowds. Cam was pulled up first from their group. He chuckled "When in Rome" as he followed the dancer who volunteered him. Daniel watched as the dancer instructed Cam. 

Vala grinned as she was led out by one of the earlier dancers. She picked up the dance very quickly. Soon the drums started again. Cam and Vala were doing a good job keeping instep and time. Vala was laughing as her head tossed about and her arms free. The bonfire bathed her in a gold light. She moved in sync with the other women. 

"I think CameronMitchell could have a new career on Dancing with the Stars. Do you not agree?" Teal'c called his attention away briefly. 

"Sorry I was looking elsewhere." Daniel's eyes returned to where Vala was. As the speed increased she never lost the step. She seemed to abandon herself to the beating of the drums. 

"Indeed" Teal'cs deep voice barely registered. 


	7. The Day before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occasional harmony of Daniel and Vala until she finally sounds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late because of summer vacations. also I realized it needed to be 8 chapters.  
> Chapter 8 is nearly all written and will be posted within a few days.  
> As usual I don't own the characters here. Just sharing a dream.

Daniel wrinkled his nose as he woke to a shaking of his arm. The welcoming scent of coffee was detected among sounds that were not his bedroom. His hand groped blindly to the table where his glasses were. It wasn’t that he couldn’t see marginally well without them, it was more that he had fallen into a deeper sleep than he normally would offworld. His brain was groggy. Mitchell had had last watch. The man knew how to wake people properly. That scent of fresh coffee was normally enough to wake the team. On the rare occasion they didn’t rise simply calling the name would do it. Today Mitchell had to jostle him.

“I’m up, I’m up.” He sat upwards in a sleeveless Tee, belt-less BDU’s and socks. He sat for a few moments while his mind slowly rebooted. Since Teal’c and Vala were already at the table, he started dressing. Because both sitting there not moving much he figured he wasn’t running that late. The table had a mound of food: soft cheeses, breads and some fruits.

“Asha sent over breakfast. I think I'm in love.” Mitchell waved the camp pot indicating the food. He filled tin cups that finished out the survival service they never traveled without. “Vala and I packed up most of the SGC supplies SG-12 left. Anyone have anything they need to do before we leave? If we are expected to delay I'll need to do a check-in.”

While he was talking Daniel managed to load his pack up. He ambled over to the filled unclaimed cup. He sipped it not saying anything yet. No one expected him to do anything more until the first cup was ingested. It was not too hot. _God Bless Mitchell's attention to detail_ he thought while drinking a healthy gulp.

“The cheeses here are very good. I learned from Asha that the cheese is made from plant coagulants. Seems that each district has their own methods and it gets pretty intense when they compete.” Vala was smearing some on a hunk of bread.  She passed it to Teal’c “Gives it a nutty herb flavor. Here. Try.” Teal’c took the offered morsel and chewed it. His brow raised as he chewed further.

“This is excellent. Most of the food here is very flavorful. Perhaps I can get Ishta to set up trade here as well.” Teal’c was busy fixing a larger portion for himself.

“Good morning” Daniel finally said as his brain finally engaged his mouth. 

“Morning, Sunshine” Mitchell said passing him a plate and knife.

“I slept like the dead.” He stared out at the food then took another healthy gulp of his coffee. Mitchell put the coffee pot in front of Jackson. Teal’c put a lump of bread with the same cheese Vala spoke about on the plate in front of Daniel. His brow contracted as he looked over to the Jaffa. “I’m getting there, but thanks.”

“You would know." The smile on the Jaffe's face grew broader as Daniel scoured at him. "It is I who should thank you DanielJackson. Taking the first shift allowed me a solid night’s sleep." Teal’c inclined his head.

“But the time we got back to our lodgings there was really only two shifts left. And we all know how Mitchell loves the mornings.” Daniel smirked as he bit into the bread. A muffled hmmm as his brows rose. “This is good” He spoke after swallowing the bit.

“Right? I wish we could do produce trading. This would be awesome on a bagel.” She stood with a groan. “I danced so much I think my feet may divorce me.” Vala looked wide awake in the mornings when they were offworld. Home, well she never liked being up early and everyone knew it. But on the job, she was always alert. “Muscles you should stop me next time I try to act like I’m a teenager.” She thumped the Jaffa on his shoulder. With a laugh she left the table to finish her pack up.

“If I did that ValaMalDoran, I would have had many a young man angry at me.” He rose to do his own work.

 

As Daniel ate his thoughts drifted to last night.

He sat outside the yurt on a tripod stool. A small clay stove with a fire in it was next to him. His beretta lay resting in its holder but it wasn’t snapped in for easy withdraw if needed. He looked out to the village. Their yurt was on the border between the living place of the town and the commerce sections. He heard the rustle of the door flap.

“Want company for a bit? I’m still hyped up on adrenaline from all the dancing.” Vala asked her voice just a touch too loud in the quiet evening. She limped a bit as if her feet were not happy. “Company is good.” His voice was very soft barely above a whisper. “Long as you don’t stay up too late.”

She squatted down on her hunches bringing herself level with him. Gone was the loud print native dress however the flower was still tucked behind an ear. She was barefoot, but in her BDU’s and a black tee. “Yes Papa.” She managed to put more flirt into those two words then anyone should be able to. She looked up to the stars. The Milky Way was a different shape here. It didn’t look like a backbone as it did from Earth. Instead it look more like blurred smear that hung on the horizon. “Where is home from here?”

“If I remember correctly its over here.” He pointed upward and slightly behind them. He looked down to her, a warm smile spread across his face. She called Earth home now. She hardly ever referred to it as ‘your Earth’. She was looking up where he had pointed. She stood, backed away from the door into the clearing and stood on her toe tips to get a better look. Stretching her top revealed some of her flat midriff. She looked more sexy to him when she was just being herself then when she put on her seductress act. “Speaking of home.” He cleared his throat and blinked looking past her to the other yurts. “Thought more about where off-base you want to live?”

“Well there is an appeal to living in the same complex as Cam and Teal’c. There are several SGC people residing there. Then there is the set of condo’s available where Siler lives.  Sam’s house is empty a lot of the time. I could move in there while she is offworld. Returning to base only when she is back, which is rarely. Specially with overseeing that lunar base and the general.” She paused, a crooked grin started to curl on her lips. She looked over to him. “Or I could finally succeed in—.”

“Vala” He narrowed his eyes at her. His lips thinned. “Don’t spoil a pleasant evening.”

“You’re no fun.” She pouted, but her tone held a seductive quality that he determined was quintessentially Vala. Again how she managed to do that was beyond him.

“And yet you continue? There must be some fun quotient in my company for you to constantly seek it. Hummm?” She stepped closer to hear him better. “Why is that?” He breathed a whisper.

<Perhaps someday you’ll find out.> She managed to make Asgardian purr. He doubted there had been so much sexuality in those words even when there were genders among Thor’s people. He watched her eyes dance with merriment.

<The journey is the adventure not the destination. Disillusions are at the destination.> He replied with an old Asgardian proverb.

“They only said that because they gave up the best part about arriving.” Her tone was less flirty but he still caught the implied play on words. He breathed a chuckle. “Valid point. I have been learning that the Asgards are a study in finding a balance between the mind and the body. Too much concentration on developing the mind leads to trouble.” He watched her squat down in front of him again.

“How prophetic their mental journey lead to disillusionment of their very lives.” Her voice was a hollow whisper. He barely heard her over the crackle of the claypot fire.

“I doubt we will have that problem. I’m pretty sure that is why Thor wanted us to have the sum total of their knowledge so we would avoid that mistake.” He watched the orange light flicker across her face. She had a sad expression and a distant stare.

“We will avoid it?” Slowly she looked back to him.

“Yes” He replied simply. Time seem to slow hanging between them until a loud crack and a spew of sparks broke the spell.

“Darling, I fear I’ll be unable to keep you company any longer.” She covered her mouth as she yawned. “Pardon me.” She stood.

He stood up and pull the flap away from the entrance. <Goodnight, little one, tomorrow is a new experience. The challenges of a new day await.> The Asgardian phrase sounded less patronizing than it would have been in English.

She stretched upwards and kissed his cheek as she passed.

 

“Yo Jackson. Back here please.” He blinked his hand rubbing the spot here the kiss had been placed. Mitchell was snapping his fingers, talking to him. He hadn’t heard any of it.

“Huh?” was all he managed.

“I was saying. We’ll be ready to bug out of here when you're done here. Did you have any business needing to be done today?”

“Me? Um, no. I’ve the treaty copy already packed and we said our Good bye’s to our hosts last night. Give me another 15 minute and I’ll be good to go.

* * *

 

The check threw medical went quickly. Daniel passed the treaty over to Landry’s aide as soon as he arrived threw the gate. After a locker room shower and change he headed to his lab. He half expected Vala to be there. They were still working on the Furling notations from the previous mission. She wasn’t.

A quick call over to Dr Lee’s lab and then to Sam’s lab didn’t turn her up. He looked at the clock on the wall. Too early for lunch. He shrugged and started to draft his report on the mission.

Sometime later he looked up as he finished the report to find her sitting at the table working on a translation. “When did you get in?” He was always surprised how she could at times enter a room without notice and other times it seemed as if she carried her own 5 piece band upon her entrance.

She looked up and her pigtails bounced over her shoulder. “About 20 minutes ago. You know me quiet as temple rat, when I want to be.”

“Church Mouse.” He corrected automatically and he rose up to see what she was working on. He saw she was trying to decipher the Asgardian section of the Tok’ra tablet. “Your Asgardian is definitely getting there. Be careful with this verb it changes meaning in context.” He pointed to the sections of text on the stone. “Like those worm-words from yesterday.” He looked back to her.

She grinned broadly. “aah I see that now. Who knew those little grey man had a touch of worm in their brains.”

He moved to read over her shoulder at what she had written in her notebook. “But you seem to have gotten the other portions of the first section spot on. You know Vala you’ve really got a knack for languages.” He licked his lips unconsciously then looked down to her. Her face was very close to his. She visibly shrank back. He moved back a step. “Sorry.” He mutters walking back to the section of the Furling. He stacked up the printouts of the signs from P3X-426.

“No worries Daniel. Didn’t want my cheese breath to offend.” She smiled broadly with a flip of her head and a coy hand covering her mouth. He got the distinct impression she was lying to him. His brow knitted tight at the aggravation of it. He took a deep breath and continued with his work.

* * *

 

They met with the rest of the team for lunch at the commissary. Vala sat between him and Teal’c. It was a normal lunch. Conversation flowed. Vala stealing off of his tray. Sam stealing off of Vala’s. No one touching Teal’c’s. As it wound down to the ending Vala pulled at Teal’c’s sleeve.

“Muscles got time for a little exercise?” Vala's brows arched high.

“I can’t join you in any sparring today. Since we have some downtime coming I wish to go home to Ishta. I’ve packing to do.” Teal’c smiled and his warm brown eyes soften.

“Vala, I need to work out some time tabled with you today. Could you give me some time after lunch? We do need to plan that a few of those language symposiums you keep pester me about.” Daniel knew she wouldn't be able to resist this. Nor would Sam or Cam come up with reasons to need her. She had been talking up these language meetings for a month.

“Oh, Of course, Darling. I’d love to.” She sounded generally thrilled at the opportunity.

Cam rolled his eyes. “Whatever floats your boat people. I’m headed out to see my parents.”

“Aaaaaand who else?” Sam prodded him with an elbow. "Possibly?” Sam grinned, teasing him.

“nooooo one. Col. Busy-body. Might have something brewing closer to base. I'll let ya know if it pans out. ” He chuckled. Then pointing to Daniel he brought the finger to his own lips with a tilt of his head. His brow raised in a somewhat comical way. 

"oh I know naw TING" Daniel said in his German accent. This got him open mouth stares from Vala and Sam and a Teal'c number 17 brow arch. He busied his mouth with a gulp of his coffee.

"Ya'll just up in peoples beeswax." Mitchell shook his head," ok so O'Malley's tomorrow at 5 and reports from you three due EOD." He drummed on the table then he left. 

"I know I can find out who he is seeing. But until then I'm off to see what SC-20 did with the Tok'ra crystals on the moon. Amazing how fast you can build a base with those crystals. See you all tomorrow. I gotta catch" She laughed a moment then grinned like a teenager "a moonbeam. I'll be back tomorrow in time for dinner." Sam set off to the gate room.

Daniel nearly choked on his coffee at the moonbeam.  Teal'c handed him a napkin while Vala was giggling at Sam.

"I believe SamathaO'Neil-Carter is a bit moon struck." Teal'c regarded Vala. "or perhaps this is contagious."

"I believe the word you looking for is looney." Daniel stood offering Vala a hand up. "Later Teal'c"  

Vala push her arm through his as he had his hands in his pockets after they left the commissary. He just didn’t get her at times. She shrank from him standing next to her. Then did this while they walked to the elevator. He was so into his internal deliberations he missed that they were already at the elevator. She had let go when she entered. The doors shut while he was grimacing at her as if she had a brain slug on her head.

* * *

 

They worked on the logistics of a meeting. Setting a list of items to be complete for each of them. Time flew as they ironed crux of the agenda. It was as if any earlier awkwardness was a figment of his imagination. Before they both knew it the 7 pm alarm on his computer sounded. He walked over to his desk silencing the alarm while reading the attached note. Vala’s panics it said. He walked over to shut the door. Something he rarely did.

“Ok. Vala.” He took a deep breath and sat down at his desk. “We need to talk. I gotta say I’m very confused here. Can you help me out for a few minutes.” He wasn't really asking for help, he continued “What is going on? Today right there,” He pointed to the lab table. "You shrank, a panic like the day before, from me just standing there. And earlier you were walking with me like we're some couple. Just when I think I understand you. Or at least have an inkling about what is going on, you throw a spanner into the works. What is wrong? Please tell me what I’ve done to scare you so much. To, to, to cause you to panic. I mean we haven't had a major blow up since, well frankly, since the Ori left. I need to know. I’ve tried several times this past week to gently broach this topic. But now I think I need to insist. We need to discussed what is going on.” He finally stopped. He didn't look at all upset. There was a worried wrinkle to his brow. His hands rested on his thighs as he sat pushed away from the desk.

She started pacing. It didn't escape his attention that she bore a resemblance to a panther, dressed as she was in the black 'space BTU’s' as she called them. But more then the coloring it had to do with how her eyes seemed to focus on one thing: Him. 5 steps to the left. 5 to the right. Before each turn she breathed. She didn't address him nor seem to want to talk. “Vala? Please speak to me.” He added gently hoping she would see he was earnest in a desire to listen. “Have a seat.” He gestured to one of the lab stools.

She replied after completing another circuit. “I think better on my feet.”

“I’ve noticed.” His eyes dropped to her feet. She was wearing a pair of converse sneakers. The white rubber toe shield had Smiley faces on them, one with a tongue out, the other just a plain smile.

“You asked what is wrong And I feel I should tell you now. Specially since we won't be traveling off world for the next few days. It will give time if things need to be dealt with or I need to...” She slowed her pacing down. Switching what she was saying. “You mentioned Panic and hinted at my fearing you. I talked with Sam about, about how I should say. Or even if I should say anything. She told me ‘Truth was the better part of Valor’ I laughed then. Honestly Vala and Valor are not things that go together.” She gave a half hearted laugh.

“Wait Vala that isn’t—” He started.

“No Daniel.” She held a finger up as if to hold him off. “I need. To get this out. I can’t if I don’t do it. Just plainly do it.” Her hands were fidgeting again. He held his hands up in a surrender mode then folded them on his chest as he shifted in his seat.

“I’m trying to be good here. And I don’t mean not stealing or lying. I mean showing respect I guess would be the word. Daily, it is a struggle. Giving you personal space, bit back my instincts. But you... see I'm not good. In fact, I am being very possibly terrible. When we're in a group of people I know I won't do something more then lean on your shoulder, touch your arm or a harmless innuendo. People expect it after all this time. It’s where I get my fix you see.  To stave off the.” Her eyes grew large and her hands waved. She stopped. Her hands motioned a reverse, circling themselves backwards. 

“Maybe I should have rehearsed this. But Sam said no. You’d get that I did and not believe I was being sincere. So let me start over again. I’m dying inside. Not actually ending my life dying. No. Naquada is a mixed blessing. I’ll have near perfect health for many, many years. Sam too. Ever wonder why she still looks so young, so good?”

He nodded not interrupting her with a verbal response.

“Back to the not really dying. Inside I can feel bits of me. Small bits. Becoming gone or rather cold. As I try to respect your….you. It’s crushing me. I’m sorry this isn't going how I wanted it to go. I'm making rather a mess of it.” She wasn’t crying. He could see her eyes were dry. But it wasn’t that she was playing him. More that it felt like she had cried this out already and her eyes couldn’t do it anymore. They were simply out of liquid. The sadness in her voice literally causing a pain in his gut. He rubbed his tummy with the lower hand of the folded arms.

“It’s an anathema to who I used to be. Before. Well. You know before the body invasion. That a person would have me in this state is simply unfathomable. Or it used to be. This isn't fair to you I understand. I wish this were a story I tell; scripted and thought out. But no then it wouldn't be genuine. I imagine this conversation so many time in so many ways. In the end I thought my silence on the topic would be best. I’d not say anything. So I stole away bits at a time when it was too much for me to bare. I found that the touches in group settings were enough to keep me from withering.

"Yes that is the better word. Not dying, withering. This emptiness inside is that. You don’t seem to be as repulsed by me then. But I pulled back when it was just us because I knew” She sounded angry now. Her hand punching into the open palm of the other. “I knew I’d break my promise to me and I tried again to seduce you. After a while it got better. It really did. I learned Ancient, even managed to absorb Asgardian. You noticed I’ve been applying myself.” She smirked more like normal. He gave her a smile nodding at her to continue.

“Well you said I had a good grasp of language.” She grinned at his expression. “I learned how to turn talented thieving fingers to the task of delicate excavating instead. We hit a stride. I could even be with you alone for long stretches of time, and not think about how it felt to be on your lap or could I steal another kiss.” She gave a wistful smile. “It was working I thought. I’d be able to work with you and be happy with just that amount. I even felt pride in being useful and learning for myself.  I was finally getting what you saw in old dusty history. It would be enough I told myself nightly. We were good together when we worked. I couldn't be your partner so I settled for your assistant. But then incidental brush ups still unmade me. They weren’t like the ones I planned in public. The ones I had prepared for. The ones I used to keep me from being a walking withering corpse. And I knew it wasn’t working. The illusion I was so carefully building, the lie I wanted desperate this past year to make real. I knew that inside parts of me were still falling away. Aziru’s release brought with it a realization of where I had been, how far I’d come. in some ways. and how messed up I've been inside this past year.

"The other night. It wasn't Sam who needed the movie. It was me. And while we didn’t talk about the topic, we did speak about how I should tell you. I can't go on like this anymore. I can’t just be Vala, the just friend and co-worker. I’ve lost something along the way. I’ve lost self respect, possibly, not sure. Maybe sense of self for what I deserve out of life. I’ve paid for my crimes, I’ve paid for Qetesh’s. I deserve to walk through life with someone. I want that to be you. I’m not an innocent tribal woman, I’m not a respected Scholar. I’m not, as the gossip here says, the type of girl that gets the smart thoughtful guy. Oh yes you’d be surprised at the gossip around here. The Alien whore who stole the best single guy on base. That you deserved better than a offworld con artist.”

She took a deep breath. And looked directly at him for the first time. He actively was listening to her. He hoped his expression wasn’t anything other than supportive. But inside he felt a maelstrom kicking up. That last part angered him greatly. 

“But I’m worth knowing. I’m worth loving. I’m smart, not Sam Smart, but that brain is one in a billion. I’m resilient.” She counted the virtues on her fingers. She stopped at the fourth finger suddenly he recalled the last time he counted 4 flaws. He licked his lips and pursed them. She continued. “And I’m resourceful. 

"I don’t want to make this a Date me or I leave thing. However, I can’t go on like this. I needed to clear the air. Put it all out there. If you need me to, I can take some time off to get over this, or I can leave the team, or leave home...er...Earth. I have enough skills now to earn a respectable living some place far away from the Lucian alliance. I want you to know I’d rather not. I’d rather be here with you: working, living and loving with you.” Though she was completely clothed she looked naked to him in that moment. Her countenance was proud but not prideful. She stood firm with a resolution he'd never seen from her before. It was humbling to see her bravely exposing herself this way.

Then it was quiet. He sat there absorbing what she said. He was about to speak when she said. “No replies now. I need to go. We can talk tomorrow. I promise I’ll listen but right now I need to go. I’m just not brave enough to hear your reply at this moment. I’m sorry.” With that she left nearly soundlessly. The soft click of the Door the only sound she made.


	8. The morning of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of Daniel introspection.

The alarm rang loudly. It was one of those that started softly and rose in volume and pitch to help you wake up more naturally. However Daniel had had a fitful night sleep. He worked in his office until the quiet got too much. He left the base early, for him, coming home directly.  Sitting up to the edge of the bed he stared out. Snibbits of her confession floated through his morning thoughts interwoven with bits of his broken dreams last night. As he sat here the dreams seemed to float away from him leaving only the images: one of her smile. than her burning not as Sallis, but as herself, many images of frustration, joy, sadness over the past 2 and half years.

He stood looking over at the dresser. Pictures of his life where there scattered behind bits of other things; dress watch, twine necklace he wore on Abydos, a small tray holding cufflinks, tie tack and such other things, and a small stack of books. In one frame was the group picture of SG-1 taken by a staff photographer. Sam and Jack were looking into the camera knowing this was required part and if they smiled it would be over quicker. Each wore a small pleasant smile. Teal’c just stared off his hands folded behind him with the gold shimmer and kohled eyes he used to wear. And him? He was looking bored. He remembered being annoyed at this and wanting to get on with the search for his wife.

The next picture was one Kawalsky took. It was found among his things after he died. Jack gave it to him at a low point when they were still looking for her. It was right after Sha’re kissed him in front of their family and friends. He had a befuddle look on his face. He smiled remembering that last kiss. It was one of only two pictures he had of her. As he looked at the photo he realized he had not dreamed of her in a very long time, well that he was aware of. He hmmphed at the sudden realization that the gnawing in the pit of his stomach was gone. He had usually avoided looking at the picture because of the pain it caused him. Today there was sadness but not the overwhelming grief.

Off to the other side of the mirror was a shot the waitress took at the rib place near Cam’s the night they celebrated Vala’s promotion. Sam was licking her finger her blue eyes large as she realized too late the picture was being taken. Teal’c was caught mid laugh. A rare broad grin lit his face. Cam had an impish look at the camera. While he, himself, had his arm up on the booth back leaning his head slightly forward looking up at the camera with a grin. Vala, sitting next to him softly smiled her face towards the Camera but her eyes were shifted towards him.  He didn’t notice at the time as he was facing away. He’d seen this photo every time he woke up here. But never before actually seen Vala. Some part of him, the scared part had been editing what he saw when he looked at images of her. Was that editing happening in real time?

He walked out to his kitchen to start the coffeemaker. He passed other shots of the past year not in frames just a stack of printouts he had set aside. He thumbed through them while he waited for the coffee. Sitting on the Ark of Truth Vala had her arm through Teal’c’s but she was looking at him off to her side. They were sitting in the cargo hold of the Odyssey. Cam had taken it. He didn’t realize she was looking at him with such adoration. His expression was one of mild annoyance as he looked at Cam like he had better things to do then stand for a photo. Teal’c had a small smile as he proudly looked at the camera.

Still more photos supported the notion that he had been willfully blind to her. Or perhaps he was unable to see it. But her words last night gave these images a new setting. Not all of them was she looking at him. But certainly the majority of them. He put them back down. He ran a hand threw his hair. He had experienced the grief of his wife all over again the last time he descended. So for him it wasn't ten years ago. But only 3 years. Still it was time to move on with living. It was wrong for him to detach himself so far from life.

Still deep in thought he walked into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he asked. “What the hell are you going to do now.” His reflection showed the wrinkles around his eyes that had not been there a few short years before. His hair had a few white hairs among the light brown and what was left of the ginger of his youth. His beard was a few days overdue for a shave. Interspersed between the darker brown and ginger of his beard was a few stray white as well. He raised his brows and his forehead wrinkled.

He started setting up his shaving. Not able to answer the question yet. He looks again at his reflection before slathering on the cream. He saw a man tired of life’s pain, tired of many things. He shook his head while he lathers up.

Never would have thought she’d be so open and honest with him about herself. She tended to layer so much that the closer he got to her the more lost he got in the blind alleys. Nothing in his life was like that. Artifacts started out that way and over meticulous investigations got clearer. People got more comfortable the longer you knew them. Got more easy to understand. Not less. But how much of that was him not wanting to see her clearly?

He stopped that train of thought while he scrapped his face with the razor. Concentration on irregular verbs of Goa’uld so as not to cut himself for lack of attention. _Maybe I’ll grow a beard. A real beard. Not some 3 day old growth thing._

He splashed water over his face to remove the residue and looked back at himself. His wet hands ran through his hair. Pushing into some kind of better shape then just woke.  He stepped in the shower on automatic pilot. His mind far from the simple tasks of daily cleaning.

As the hot water ran down his back he kept replaying yesterday evening.

_"I don’t want to make this a date me or I leave thing. However, I can’t go on like this. I needed to clear the air. Put it all out there. If you need me to, I can take some time off to get over this, or I can leave the team, or leave home ….. I want you to know I’d rather not. I’d rather be here with you: working, living and loving with you.”_

“She left it totally up to me. Loving… What was that to her? What was that to me?” He said aloud to hear the words said. He soaped up and rinsed off.  While toweling he heard his phone ring. He ran to it leaving wet footprints to the bed.

“Sorry to disturb you, Dr Jackson. We’ve gotten an answer for the Nox. And General Landry request you report to base ASAP.” The General's aide then added quickly. “We’ve got company.”

“Thank you Lieutenant” He hungt up. Pushing the rest of his personal baggage further back into his mind, he dressed quickly in BDU's. HE headed back to base after grabbing a powerbar and travel mug of coffee.

* * *

 

He arrived at the Briefing room with a folio in hand. He noticed 2 of the other linguists, Della Penna and McGarity from his department, Mitchell, Teal’c and the general were standing off to one side.

“Dr Jackson,” Landry said. “I believe you know Nafrayu” At the mention of the his name young man stepped to the side of Landry becoming visible to Daniel than. He had grown up. He was broader in the chest, but still delicate looking next to Mitchell.

“Daniel, it is wonderful to see you again.” The voice was deeper than Daniel thought should come from such a frail looking youth. His hair had less of its flora then last he’d seen him, but there was no mistaking his lilac skin tone for Nox. “Your translation of our old written language was immaculate.”

“Thank you Nafrayu” his mouth broaden to a genuine smile. “It was not all my work.” His hand gestured to the other linguists. “But you didn’t come all this way to discuss our Growth.” He sat on the side with Della Penna and McGarity. “Please join us?” The other Tau'ri had sat down while they spoke. Landry choosing to sit opposite Daniel to allow Nefrayu the seat at the head of the table.

“You are correct. Tell me how is Samantha?” He rocked a bit in the seat with a wondrous grin before gliding to the table as the others had.

“Col. Carter is fine. She isn’t on Earth at the moment.” Landry replied letting the others off the hook for answering. “Do you have reason to believe she would be any less so?”

The Nox man looked over to the General. He sat quiet for a few moments before answering “We believe she might have been a guest of the Furlings based on the epistle from Daniel.”

“I mentioned briefly in my last communique what had happened and asked if they were aware of anyone who could have done it.” Daniel sat there trying to gage Landry’s reaction.

“Good idea, Dr Jackson.” Landry folded his hands on the table. His expression was not one of annoyance. “These Furlings would have reason to kidnap one of my people why?” He looked to The Nox as he directed his question.

“We of the Nox have not be in touch with our former Treaty associates for over 20 thousand years. As you know we Nox are” he paused smiling softly. “A quiet people. It is not uncommon for us to not see outsides for thousands of years back then. There were no Goa’uld traveling the spaceways. You were even younger than, about the time this continent started being peopled. Time, in this galaxy, moved slower back then. I don’t mean actually, just perceptions, mind you. It wasn’t until the last of the Alterans ascended that we realized we had lost touch with them. They were, or perhaps are, a deeply confusing race.” He stopped his fingers tapping his beardless chin.

The room was quiet for a moment and it took them a few more to realize Nafrayu had not answered them. "Nafrayu, you didn’t answer the question.” Daniel said his brow knitted.

“I do not have an answer for you. Their way is not our way. Or I think even your way. However, the world where you were was one of their outpost. Lya went there yesterday.” He looked over to Daniel and Teal’c. “Since we met you my family has been more outgoing. I was too young to realize the impact you had on us. But I’ve grown since then.” He turned back to Landry. “Lya came back most distressed. She asked me to convey her regrets at being unable to be here herself directly. She is in deep meditation. The Nox Elders implore the Tau'ri not visit that world to avoid any possible problems.”  He sat back into the chair, looking far younger do to the proportions of the chair.

“We already took it out of our dialing program.” One said.

“Is Lya all right?” Another asked.

“Was she get captured as Col Carter had been?” A third inquired all at the same time.

Nafrayu put up a hand to forestall any more questions. “Please friends. Your emotions are well appreciated. Lya is fine. We just find some kinds of encounters difficult. Other then that I can not answer. I came so you would know how serious we are in asking you to avoid this world. You know we don’t like to interfere with how others run their lives. But we feel a warning here would be helpful.”

General, if I may,” Daniel started. Upon getting a nod from Landry he looked over to the Nox and continued. “Do you know how to read Furling? I ask because we saw some of the writing on the world and if you could help us understand that, perhaps we can learn to avoid a repeat of what happened on P3X-426.”

The Nox nodded, “I have an understanding of it yes. As well as one can have with only learning written text. We have recordings of the Furlings. But they don’t capture the actual nuance of speaking to someone whose native tongue it is. Language, as you know, is too fluid to be bound only in writing.” Daniel and the other two linguists chuckled and nodded knowingly.

“One day perhaps, sir, you’d let us hear your own language.” Della Penna asked. She was a bold woman and her understanding of written Nox was better then Daniel's. She was part of SG-13. Her quick wit and daring had given her quite a solid reputation. She was not part of the military but her husband Capt. McGarity was. He was part of SG-9. They were studies of night and day in terms of personality. Daniel grinned at her.

“Yes that is an excellent idea, Nafrayu.” Daniel added backing her up.

“I will help you now. And you must know I’ve spoken many times on your behalf for a cultural exchange. The Elders are not in agreement.” He saw Della Penna’s face fall a moment before the professional mask came back “Rest assured not agreeing is neither yes nor no. They still are debating the merits. I am hopeful in the future we will be able to enjoy open communications. The Asgard held you all in such high regard. Your behavior on the galactic scale has been exceptional with many merits in your favor. But you are still young.”

“Teal’c would you escort our guest to Daniel’s lab. Doctors,” Landry nodded to the 3 linguist. “See what you can learn regarding what SG-1 brought back. Thank you all. Mitchell when you have the time I’d like to go over something before you leave today.” He stood. All but the Nox rose standing until the General left for his office.

“Jackson, we are standing down for the next 4 days. All of us. Got it? Dr Lam said it was mandatory. I don’t care how vital this is.” Mitchell looked at him using his rarely used command voice. Daniel nodded. There was too much going on personally for him to not take the time. “Thank you.” He left towards Landry’s office.

"Nafrayu, are you in need of any substance? Perhaps some fruit.” Teal’c was heard as he guided the younger man out of the room.

“Guys I need to make a detour before I meet up with you in my office. If Vala is there ask her to stay please.” He noted the amused look in McGarity’s face. For being in the military he did not possess a poker face in the slightest. The two nodded. He left doing the not quite run of someone in a hurry.

* * *

 

He stopped at his quarters first. Called around to the places Vala would normally be at this time of day. Nothing. He walked out of his quarters over to hers. He knocked. “Vala?”

He heard her turn down the music. The door opened. It was very plain to see she hadn’t slept well either. He could see her eyes were drawn. “Daniel” She said very softly. She was dressed for work.  He looked past her to see her bed covered in books and papers.

“I’ve a few things to say regarding w-w-what you said.” He was talking fast again. The words stumbled coming out. “Time is not good right now. Nafrayu of the Nox is in my office. I was wondering if you could be there with us. Della Penna and McGarity are there too.” He noticed she had a stiffness about her and wasn’t looking him in the eye. His hand reached out to her chin and brought it up till she looked him in the eyes. He just then realized how many times he had done this, this invading her space. The very thing he internally berated her for on countless times. Touching her more than he ever did anyone else. Could he possibly be he had the same skin hunger she professed of last night? He blinked past the thought to look into her eyes. They looked so incredibly sad, his gut flip again. “Hey it’s not bad. You were right. You are worthy of many things. We do need to talk more. We will have 4 days to do just that. Now though, I need you and your brilliant, one in a billion mind.” A ghost of a Mal Doran grin curled the corners of her mouth.

“Of course, can’t let you be without your quirky assistant.” She squared her shoulders and walked through her door pulling it shut. She started down the corridor when he reached out a hand to her arm.

“Vala, you’re a trusted friend too. If it were not so monumental as a Nox actually being in the SGC willing to help us with the Furling translation, we’d be sitting down having the important conversation you started last night.” His eyes searched her face for some sign.

“I understand. Let’s not keep our guest waiting any longer.” Her smile was broad. He relaxed when she saw her eyes reflected the same excitement. “Never met a Nox before. Don’t even know what they look like.

* * *

 

They arrived as McGarity was showing Nafrayu the printouts of the video. Neither of the other linguists were tall. In fact Mc Garity was shorter than Vala. However they still were taller than the Nox.  

“Nafrayu, this is Vala Mal Doran of SG-1” Daniel introduced them. Vala waved at him happily.

For a few moments the Nox man was quiet as he processed the onslaught that was Vala. “You are quite an interesting person Vala” He said waving back with the same joy. This caused Vala to smile even broader and it lit her eyes.

“Daniel thinks that Furling is a sung language.” Della Penna started in bring them back to the task at hand. “I agree. We seem unable to track down exactly what phrases change meaning on the four race placards. There is no indication why or what range it could possibly be sung in.”

“Indeed it is sung. It’s very hard to learn unless you have perfect pitch. Something that not all Nox have.” Nafrayu nodded. “Imagine how odd it would be if you asked for lunch only to find out you asked for a Mating.”

“Gives eating in a new meaning.” McGarity muttered just loud enough for Daniel to hear him. They both chuckled while Vala and Della Penna looked at them like they were suddenly bright yellow. A twinkle in Nefrayu's eyes had him thinking the Nox had heard them.

“Furling have a 12 note range, repeating up and downward within 15 Hz to 30 kHz range, if my understanding of your system is accurate.  Your music has an 8 note range?”

“Western music does.” McGarity responded. “In fact we call the range of notes to be an Octave. Japanese music has 5 in an octave.”

Nafrayu nodded. “All Furling begins at 32.700Hz. The first character of each paragraph contains how many units of twelve it starts above or below. If it is the same as the previous then there is no notation. And they read right to left with the title of the piece written at the bottom in a larger size.”

“So this facet of the post we saw starts at one place.” She said biting her lower lip.

“C1” Daniel supplied the answer.

“At C1 and this 2nd paragraph is two 12 sets of notes lower?” Vala asked, pointing to the two slashes under the first word. “Or is it not that simple?” She smiled hopefully looking up to the Nox.

“Yes, that is it. Their markings are subtle and can almost look like mistaken scratches.” The Nox nodded his head.

“Yes, Yes I see them” Della Penna exclaimed looking at the Tok’ra Tablet. She pointed out several of the markers. McGarity’s eye darted over it all.  He was muttering under his breath.

Daniel was looking at the other printouts his eyes got wide as he saw them. “Nefrayu, can you tell us what the post said?

“Yes Daniel of course, forgive my delay.” He put the papers McGarity had given him onto the table. “It’s a warning to the other furlings of an uplift experiment gone wrong. It seems they were trying to evolve a species but something went wrong. So the species was allowed to devolve on that planet. I’m sorry but this post is only a warning. Not a lot of detail.” He looked apologetic.

“What do the Furlings look like, Nefrayu?” Vala asked.

“They were, according to our records, quadrupedal. They walk on their 4 hands and have a bisectional brain. Part in what would be a skull to us and the other part down by their hindquarters in a boney case. They could use all four hands independently.”

“Amazing a non-humanoid bodily arrangement. This is fascinating” Della Penna said with awe in her voice.

“Friends I must depart now that your initial questions have been answered. Perhaps soon we can meet again?” Nefrayu stood up. He waited at the door.

“Cant McGarity, could you and Dr Della Penna show Nafrayu the back to the gateroom? I’ll write up the notes from this meeting and pass them to the rest of the department.”  

As soon as they left Vala turned back to Daniel, their own issue set aside for the moment “I think I saw one. Daniel, those large dark weasels” Vala’s voice louder and her excitement bubbling over.

“I think you did as well. This is so incredible.” He said down and started typing in the notes he had taken while the Nox was here. Vala pulled a stool up behind him, adding her own input at times. Within 30 minutes of Nafrayu departure they had completed the notes and Daniel sent them to the rest of the department. When he turned around he saw she had gotten up from the stool and stood by the door. “I thought we could talk now.” He started.

“I need to go to Dr. Lee’s. I’d promised him the afternoon. I’m not avoiding you, Daniel. It just that with how busy we were this morning and what I promised before last night. if you think—" She started.

“no-no-no" He interrupted. "I think you are correct. We need to talk away from work. I’ll take you home after the dinner tonight. Does that work for you?” His brow rose up as he waited for her response.

“Yes.” She nodded once and left. He noticed she was not dragging her feet.

He bent back to his work drafting a memo to Landry about the developments. Before long the air handler became noticeable. The quiet in his lab was becoming oppressive. 


End file.
